Hibari Gets a Roommate
by codenamehitmanpisces
Summary: Kusakabe is about to get married, he goes to tell Kyoya the happy news. He gets thrown out for his trouble. This is what happens after Hibari nearly kills himself only two short weeks after Kusakabe's gone. Tsuna decides that Hibari can't live by himself, but he can't send one of the Vongola to look after Hibari without them dying. Suzuki gives him the perfect idea.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story of mine. My basic muse for this: Tsuna is worried about Hibari on his own. So he finds him a nanny/babysitter/roommate. Hilarity ensues. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

"Get out..."

"Kyo-san..."

"Leave now..."

"But..."

"NOW!"

Kusakabe Tetsuya knew that when Hibari gets like this, it's best to comply. This he went to his room, opened the door and found his stuff already packed.

_' Kyo-san must be really angry... He's only done this to a select few people.' _Kusakabe thought as he went around the room to see if anything was missing or left behind, which of course nothing was... Except for his cellphone and several pictures that he took of the Vongola throughout these 10+ years.

_'I guess I'm really leaving. But now what? I could always go back to Japan, but Kyo-san would know that. I guess I'll find... some... way.' _

Kusakabe takes the suitcases of his stuff, and leaves. He continues thinking about what he's going to do with the rest of his life.

* * *

Was Hibari too OOC? Hopefully that's only for this chapter. See you Next Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

So this is the start of the plot. Hibari will be somewhat OOC in this chapter, but you'll soon see why. They're in Italy by the way. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

2 weeks later:

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Tenth Generation Boss, sky guardian, the man who fought with his brow furrowed and his fists held up in prayer... And the apparent babysitter/nanny for his guardians. Yes, the fearsome Vongola Tenth Generation Boss is currently in a hospital room with his worse for wear cloud guardian, who had not only forgotten to eat for about a week and then some, but also never took a break from work, instead taking dangerous mission to (even more) dangerous mission, fighting like he did back in his middle school days.

_'What were you thinking?'_ Tsunayoshi thinks as he starts reading the report that Hibari had apparently nearly died writing. He continues to read through said report for an uncertain amount of time, when he noticed movement coming from Hibari's general direction. He looks up and puts on his usual business smile, the one reserved for the dubious and those that have encouraged his wrath in any way.

* * *

Hibari woke up, feeling pathetically weak from the past several missions. He looks around him to see that not only is he in a hospital room, but also that his boss is there, and he is not pleased.

"Kyoya," Tsunayoshi begins, "what were you thinking?" Hibari looks at his boss in disbelief. He continues to look at his boss.

_'What is the herbivore doing here?' _Hibari thinks.

"You're not going to answer me, now are you?" Tsunayoshi says sighing.

"What is there to answer?" Hibari replies. Tsuna sighs again and then he gets up from his chair.

_'No use forcing him to answer...' _Tsuna thinks. _'I don't need to waste any more time or money to try to get answers.' _

So, Tsuna went to the only person who could possibly know what to do with Hibari. Suzuki Adelheid.

* * *

Suzuki was doing her daily rounds around the city. Someone had to after all. _'Kyoya hasn't been around for days,' _she thinks to herself. She feels a presence behind her. She readies her fans, thinking that it's some punk who thinks that they can still mess with the Shimon.

_'After all these years, people still think that the Shimon is some weak famiglia that needs the Vongola to save us,' _ She says, gripping her metal fans until her knuckles turn white. _'I'll show them the true power of the Shimon,'_ she narrows her eyes. She quickly turns around fan ready to slice whoever is behind her.

"W-wait! Suzuki-san!" A familiar voice says.

"Sawada?" Suzuki says quietly. She retracts her fan. Indeed, the person standing before her is the Boss of the Vongola wearing more casual clothing. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to ask some things about Kyoya," he says.

"What happened to him?" While Suzuki wasn't worried about him, for she knew that he could take care of himself in battle, she was to Hibari as Tsuna was to Enma. They were comrades and friends. The first family that went whenever the Vongola were in trouble was now the Shimon. Everyone knew their counterpart's style. _'I know Hibari can be careless in battle. He seems to think that he's invincible. But he never loses. The only thing that he loses is interest.' _Suzuki mused to herself. Plus, she had to pick up his slack for not showing up! They have an alternating schedule, and she had her own duties at the Shimon residence.

"He's kinda in the hospital..." Tsuna says, voice getting smaller at each word. After all these years, Tsuna still has a slight fear of Suzuki Adelheid.

"He's WHERE?" Suzuki retorts, maternal instinct going crazy.

* * *

"And that's all I know," Tsuna says finishing explaining the situation to Suzuki. Both parties are sitting in a bar*, since Suzuki freaking out in the streets was gaining unwanted attention.

"That. That. THAT IDIOT!" Suzuki says banging the table.

"So, can you tell me what you know?" Tsuna says looking her in the eye.

"Kusakabe got married."

"What..."

"Kusakabe, the one that always communicated between the Vongola and the Foundation, got married. To a civilian." Suzuki says calmly to Tsuna. Based on the look that is a cross of confusion and horror on the poor boys face, Suzuki gathers that he didn't know about that.

"When did this happen!?"

"About a week-and-a-half ago."

"That's when the doctors said that Hibari stopped eating. But... That can't be why..."

"Why not?" Suzuki says, shocked that Tsuna would think that about Hibari.

"Well... Hibari's never been one to let things affect him. He's always played it calm and cool. He's also normally the one that I **don't** have to worry about." _'Now does that mean that I don't worry about Hibari? No. It means that I have night terrors created by worry about him.' _

"He only makes it seem that way. He cares for his men, and for the famiglia. He's just -" She pauses searching for a word to use, " odd at expressing it."

"Odd indeed," Tsuna says thinking back to all the times that Hibari had help any and all of them saying that the opponent "was crowding" or that he "hated having debts" or even that the person messed with/defiled the school.

"He also doesn't think that civilians, women and children especially, should be dragged into this life."

"How so?"

"In all of my time knowing Kyoya Hibari, he has never once physically hit a girl," Suzuki says, leaning her arms on the table.

"But he's fought you, hasn't he?" Tsuna asks confused by what Suzuki was saying. Granted, he's still trying to figure out when the hell Kusakabe got angry.

"We have fought, and we spar all the time. But he never seriously tries to hit me. I asked him about it once and he just looked at me. I don't think that he knew that he was doing that himself."

"So where is Kusakabe now?"

"He currently lives in Florida... I think. That's where his last post card is from at least."

"Why is he in Florida!?"

"Hibari kicked him out two weeks ago when Kusakabe told Hibari that he was getting married." Suzuki assumed that Tsuna knew that at least. But she forgot that both Hibari and Kusakabe had their main base in Japan where Kusakabe resided for most of the year.

"Ah... Well that explains a lot," Tsuna says sighing. He puts his head in his arms, which are on the table in front of them.

"Un farfalle ai perperoni," the waitress says placing the dish of fresh pasta with bell peppers in front of Tsuna. " e un gnocchi acrobaleno," she says carefully putting the colourful dish of gnocchi and local herbs, beans and veggies in front of Suzuki. "Qualcos'altro?"

"Niente al momento. Grazie," Tsuna says. The waitress leaves.

"You don't eat a lot typically do you?" Suzuki says, referring to Tsuna's dish.

"Not really. I can only eat un primo piatto before I'm full," he says with a blush.

"And you wonder why most of your guardians are taller than you, even Lambo's getting there, and he's almost ten years our junior." Suzuki says with a playful smirk on her face.

"Hey!" Tsuna says blushing more. "I'm taller than the average Japanese man."

"Just barely though." She says chuckling. Tsuna pouts and Suzuki laughs. They chat throughout the primo piatto. When they are done the waitress takes away the plates.

"Un baccalà fitto," she says putting the dish of fried cod in front of Tsuna, "un pollo alla curcuma," she places the dish of chicken in a turmeric sauce with bell pepers and onions in it, "e due lati delle cime di rapa." Two small plates of broccoli rabe are placed on the table.

"Grazie," Suzuki and Tsuna say to the waitress, who smiles, bows and walks away.

"That was strange," Suzuki says.

"She's the one who normally buses my table whenever I come her. The other staff is either too afraid to, or can't get over my accent," Tsuna informs, "She knows I'm Japanese, and has no fear of whatever dons, hitmen, guardians, etc that I bring here."

"How is she not dead?" Suzuki has seen some of the other Vongola allies, they tend to be a bit trigger happy.

"Because she points out that she's the only one that's willing to serve them food and that she doesn't have to put up with them harassing her. And since she's never signed an omertà, there's nothing stopping her from calling the police. She's also a foreign citizen, who's here because of a student visa. So, messing with her is a political nightmare waiting to happen."

"So because they don't want the headache and the paper work?" Suzuki says.

"She's from America, says that she's had enough of the 'mafia rules the world bull' and that most of them are disrespectful wimps who never learned to be nice to the people who prepare and serve them food."

"So they don't want the American government after them?" Suzuki says bemused.

"Italy doesn't want another situation, especially with the Amanda Knox case coming back into public view."

"Ah." A little known fact to the public that almost all famiglie** have connections to the Italian government. These connections advice them against certain actions depending on what's going on politically.

"So what should I do about Kyoya?" Tsuna says.

"What do you mean?" Suzuki cocks an eyebrow. _'Kyoya will always be Kyoya. Nothing is ever going to change that. Not even you, Tsuna, no matter how much Kyoya respects you.' _

"Well, I can't leave him like this. He's only in the hospital because Yamamoto happened to stop by, next time he could actually die."

"Why not get your waitress friend to look after him?" Tsuna gives Suzuki a confused look at the comment. "I mean, she's not afraid of the other bosses. I'm sure that you've come here with Xanxus and the other Varia members."

"This is my normal spot," Tsuna says out loud. "I, also, tend to give individual missions here."

"So, she's probably already met Hibari. And if she's not afraid of him, she'll be able to actually take care of him. And if she's not afraid of anyone in your famiglia, then whose going to intimidate her?"

"What about other famiglie?"

"Either you can get Kyoya to protect her, as a mission, or I can teach her some moves so that she can get away."

"HIYA!" They both turn their heads to see their waitress physically throwing someone out of the bar. She managed to throw him from the far end of the bar through the open door.

"And don't come back!" She says, angrily waving her fist in the air.

"Maybe I won't need to teach her that much, after all," Suzuki muses while Tsuna and the other guests look on in horror.

* * *

* = in Italy a bar is more of a café than a pub.

** = plural of famiglia.

So, Hibari might be OOC in this chapter because he's kinda drugged up. The extend of his injuries: his tibia and fibula are fractured, he's essentially broken his femur. He has 4 broken ribs, he's dangerously close to puncturing his only working lung, his other lung is collapsed. His left humerus is shattered. He has a hairline fracture on the right side of his collar bone and his skull has a (mostly superficial) crack in it, radiating from above his left eye stretching to his right. That's just in addition to being malnourished, because Hibari barely ate anything but hamburgers and meat before Kusakabe left him. So they have him hooked up to an IV with something more potent than Morphine or Vicodin, as well as something with essential nutrients in it to give him back all the vitamins that he's been missing for God knows how long. He also has a minor case of bronchitis, so he's getting oxygen being put into him via a nasal cannula (tubes that directs oxygen into his nose). And I'm just going to stop. Basically, he's in a lot of pain, has several broken bones, only one working lung and an infection that affects his breathing and malnutrition.

On another note: So this chapter took me longer to write than I was anticipating. But I can't really write the next chapter without you guys answering the poll for my Hetalia story. It's the same person. My OCs will migrate between stories. So I kinda need people to give her a name. Go FORTH AND ANSWER THE POLL! Or at least look at it. Until next time! Ciao~!


	3. Chapter 3

To answer the guest reviewer: I didn't put OC in the category because I wasn't sure if I was going to go with OC or not. But I have since added OC to the character category of this fic. Sorry for the confusion.

Anyway, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And I shall be using Jo Becke for this fic, because it would seem as if the countries in my Hetalia fic will be using different names, and her changing her name would fit the story of the character. So I can actually continue this!

* * *

After the terrifying scene at the bar, Tsuna returned home before Gokudera had a conniption. He didn't get a chance to ask her because they'd already paid for what they ordered. _'I guess I'll have to catch her next time I go there...' _Tsuna thought. But then he remembered the other bosses that had attempted to recruit her. _'Then again, maybe not...' _

"Maybe not what, Dame-Tsuna?" an eleven-year-old Reborn asks.

"YAH~!" Tsuna screams coming in the door.

"Were Hibari's injuries that bad?" Yamamoto asks, covered in splotches paint.

"No, I had to meet with someone for lunch," Tsuna said to Yamamoto's question.

"Who were you meeting, to the extreme!?" Ryohei says from behind him. Tsuna had forgotten that Ryohei was off for a jog when he left, chasing the ambulance that was bringing Hibari to the hospital. Ryohei was known for taking 4 hour runs, which he managed to jog 60 km (about 100 miles) around the city. Tsuna had also forgotten about the training session that he was supposed to have with Reborn. Yamamoto took his place due to the whole Hibari thing, but Yamamoto had originally planned to just tell Reborn about Tsuna's absence. Reborn decided that he would give Yamamoto some training without his sword.

"I had a meeting with Aledheid," Tsuna says with a smile. Yamamoto and Ryohei smiled. They knew how their best friend and boss enjoyed talking with Adelheid. She acted like a mother, and she knew what to say to calm them down. She was the unofficial-official mother of the Shimon, and she was the mother-figure in the Vongola after the fight between Shimon and Vongola all those years ago.

"About what?" Reborn asks, annoyed. He couldn't believe that Tsuna missed his monthly training session with Reborn to meet with Adelheid. Reborn was the father-figure of the Vongola, and later the Shimon after the alliance between the two families was reaffirmed. Reborn was also somewhat jealous that Tsuna would go to Suzuki for advice, as opposed to him. Not that he'd ever let Tsuna knows that little fact.

"Hibari, what else do I go to her for?" Tsuna says, knowing that Reborn was protective of him. He could tell, and he knew that Reborn knew that he knew, but both pretended that the other didn't know.

"So, how is Hibari?" Yamamoto asked again. When Yamamoto came to Tsuna's office (carrying Hibari bridal style) about Hibari needing to go to the hospital, Tsuna thought that he might have needed to ambulances to come to the Vongola manner.

"He's been better, but he'll be fine," Tsuna reassured him. "He just needs to rest for a while."

"That's good," Yamamoto says, releasing the breath that he didn't know that he was holding.

"Reborn," Tsuna says, giving the not-eleven-eleven-year old some attention.

"Yes, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn says, eyebrow cocked.

"Would you mind meeting me in my office?" Tsuna says.

"Is that a question, or an order?" Reborn says bemused.

"Take it as you will," Tsuna says walking past everyone, holding a hand up dismissing everyone at the door.

* * *

In Tsuna's office:

"So you're thinking about getting Hibari a _babysitter_?" Reborn says, reading the file with disbelief.

"You seem to forget who this babysitter is," Tsuna says placing his head in his hands.

"Jo Becke," Reborn reads the name on the file. "Or so she goes by."

"Indeed. I did some digging," Tsuna says yawning. Hibari had been in the hospital since last night, Tsuna was awake since the day before yesterday.

"I can see that," Reborn says doing the file, "pretty weak though."

"Do you believe everything you read?" Tsuna asks Reborn dubiously.

"You and I both know the answer to that," Reborn says.

"Then you should start asking what you want to know."

* * *

Next chapter will be background information. Feel free to ask anything in the comments that you want to know about my OC. Some basics:

Name: (currently) Jo Becke

Sex: Female

Hair: Red and curly

Eyes: Blue, rather small, more almond shaped than round.

Nationality: Irish, Scandinavian, Scottish, Italian and Greek (aka, an American Mutt)

Anything else that you want to know will come up in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

So this will be answering some questions. I wonder how much this chapter will change by the time I actually publish it... Who knows. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

"So," Reborn starts, jumping onto Tsuna's desk, "what are you planning to tell me?"

"What do you want to know?" Tsuna asks with a smirk.

"Let's start with her real name."

"Rosario Rubio." Reborn just looks at Tsuna oddly. "Something wrong with her name?" Tsuna asks.

"It's... Nothing."

"Sure it is... So what else?"

"Fighting experience?"

"Plenty."

"Weapons?"

"She uses whatever she can. She knows how to fence, fight like a pirate, quick draw, kick box (multiple styles), use kitchen utensils as weapons -"

"Like what?"

"A wok, a frying pan, knives being the most obvious ones," Tsuna says. "May I continue?"

"Go ahead."

"She can use a pipe, has learned karate, tae kwon do, judo, kendo, aikido, jujistu, tai chi, as well as military grade fighting."

"Interesting," Reborn says putting his hand to his lip, as if he were thinking about something.

"Anything else?" Tsuna says, cocking an eyebrow.

"Where did she learn all this from?"

"She apparently worked in the UN before this. My guess as a secretary turned body guard."

"You're guess?"

"No records of her ever being there," Tsuna leaned back in his chair, stretching arms out in front of him, "It's like someone doesn't want her to exist."

"Hmmm..."

"_Penny for your thoughts_?" Tsuna says in English.

"When did you learn that?" Reborn asks. He tries to teach Tsuna idiomatic phrases in English, the boy failed miserably at it.

"From Rosario."

"Hmmm..." Reborn says, pondering something.

"I'll re-" Tsuna gets cut off by Reborn shooting the area next to his head.

"I think that she may be a good influence on you, but do you think that she's ready for Hibari?"

"If she can handle Squalo and Xanxus, I think that she's ready for Hibari."

"Deal with Squalo and Xanxus?"

"She has a no nonsense personality, is brutally honest when you ask her to be, she's extremely loyal and respectful to those that she thinks have earned her loyalty and respect, and isn't afraid to 'correct' people, as she put it. In addition to her and a drunk Xanxus apparently duking it out on the streets one day. I think that she can handle Hibari."

"We'll see about that..." Reborn jumps off of Tsuna's desk and walks out the door contemplating something.

* * *

So for now, I don't see a love story happening. If one does, umm... I'll end up typing it before I realize that I'm typing it! Hope that answers all the questions so far! What could Reborn possibly be thinking about? You'll have to wait for the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

So in this chapter: Reborn does makes some calls; Tsuna asks Rosario/Jo about the job; Suzuki talks with Hibari; a drunken Xanxus. I don't own KHR!

* * *

"Rosario?" the voice on the other end of the line asks.

"Yes, Rosario Rubio," Reborn says.

"Rosario Rubio, huh?" another voice says.

"Hey," a third voice say.

"What?"

"I have some information on her if you'll pay me," the third voice says.

"Perhaps an actual meeting is in order," a fourth voice says.

"The sooner the better," Reborn and a fifth voice say.

"The original gang, or all of us?" a sixth voice says.

"Everyone on this line," Reborn says.

"So all of us," a seventh, eighth and ninth voice say.

"We meet tomorrow, you all know the place," Reborn says, hanging up. He'll have to prepare for the meeting. We're not talking snacks and drinks prepare, we're talking getting bullet proof glass, dying will flame retardant furniture and other such precautions replace the current furnishings in the room, prepare.

Reborn leaves his room to take a walk around town to get what he needs.

"You can find anything if you know where to look," Reborn muses to himself.

* * *

Tsuna decide to wait a couple of hours before going back, it would seem very odd if he were to go to the same bar within an hour of having left.

"May I come in, boss?" Yamamoto says from outside the hallway.

"Come on in," Tsuna says smiling.

"I was wondering what you planning to do with Hibari?" Yamamoto asks.

"I'm getting him a babysitter."

"Babysitter?" Yamamoto says, unsure about this. "Are you sure that this person will be up to the job?"

"Would you like to meet her?"

"You're sending a girl to take care of Hibari!?" Yamamoto says, shocked that Tsuna would make that call.

"Hibari doesn't actually hit girls, don't you know?" Tsuna says.

"Where'd you learn that?" Yamamoto asked confused.

"From Suzuki-san," Tsuna says.

"So are we going to meet her?" Yamamoto asks anxiously.

"Wait until dinner time."

"Why!?"

"Because the person that I want to ask works at an italian bar," Tsuna says, looking up from his paperwork.

"Okay," Yamamoto says calming down.

"Tell the other's that we're going out for dinner," Tsuna says, dismissing Yamamoto.

"Right, Tsuna," Yamamoto says. He's practically jumped out of the room, running down the halls to find and tell the others about the dinner plans.

Tsuna reaches for the phone in his office, he picks up the handset of the phone. He dials the number that he knew by heart by this point.

"Pronto, il Bar Verdetto, chi parla?" Rosario says.

"Ciao, Rosario," Tsuna says. There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"How do you know that name?" Rosario whispers/hisses.

"I did some research," Tsuna says, hyper intuition going crazy.

"What do you want?"

"For the moment, a dinner reservation," Tsuna says, trying to appease Rosario.

"What time, and how many?" She's still hissing at Tsuna.

"Around say 21.00 and thirty-nine (39) people," Tsuna says.

"Ay caramba! Who are you bringing? All of the Vongola!?" Rosario says. Tsuna can hear some noises in the background.

"No, just some people," Tsuna smirked.

"Now what do you want with me?" Rosario asks.

"I'd like to offer you another job opportunity in exchange for my silence," Tsuna says to Rosario.

"What kinda job?" Rosario says a bit louder.

"I want you to babysit the one that Adelheid and I were discussing before."

"Hibari?"

"Yes."

"Why do I need to babysit someone who's three to four years older than me?"

"You're only 23?"

"Yeah, why is that surprising?"

"You worked at the UN and have a master's degree in physics/education!?"

"I only have a masters in the arts of teaching, and I worked during college," she says as if that should be obvious.

"Well, will you consider babysitting him?"

"Give me some time to think," she says, trying to bide her time.

"You have until before work starts tomorrow."

"My shift starts at 14.00."

"Then you have until 13.00."

"It'll take me 2 hours to get to your residence from where I am, plus another ninety minutes to get to work," she reasoned.

"What do you mean two hours?" Tsuna asks.

"I'll explain that later."

"The people who you'll be serving will be your judges and co-workers."

"Fun." Tsuna could hear her eyes rolling on the other end of the line. "Do you want a fixed menu, or a full menu?"

"Full."

"See you at 20.00."

"See you at 20.00."

* * *

Reborn had just finished doing "maintenance" on the meeting room. He decided to call Tsuna. Surely, Tsuna had some form of plan for tonight. After all, Tsuna still had to tell his guardians about the Hibari situation. Reborn dialed Tsuna's office number, a number that he had long since memorized.

**_Ring. _**

**_Ring. _**

**_Ring._**

**_Ring._**

**"Hello, Reborn,"** Tsuna says once he picks up the phone.

"How did you know it was me?" Reborn asks dubiously.

**"It's called -"**

"And don't says "It's called 'Vongola Hyper Intuition'," because you and I both know that it's not," Reborn says.

**"It's called 'Caller ID'." **

"You don't have my number in this system."

**"I have it memorized." **

"I have many numbers."

**"I've memorized them all, you do call me a lot after all." **

"Well, what are the plans for tonight?" Reborn asks. He also makes a mental note to change his numbers, all 75 of them.

**"I was just about to call you about that." **

"I'm listening," Reborn says, getting impatient.

**"Call the other Acrobaleno, we're all going out to dinner." **

"What." Reborn could not believe that Tsuna, _Dame-Tsuna_, had just told. No. ordered him to call the other Acrobaleno for dinner. Honestly, when did the boy get it in his head that the world would drop what they're doing for him?

**"We're all going out to dinner, I made a reservation at Il Bar Verdetto for 21.00; however, my guardians and I will be arriving an hour early,"** Tsuna said suavely.

"Do you're guardians know about this?"

**"Yamamoto has told them all minus Hibari, who won't be joining us."**

"How many is the reservation for?"

**"Thirty-nine people. I already have: Yamamoto, Gokudera, Lambo, Ryohei, Hana, Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, Mukuro, Fuuta, Basil, I-pin, Enma, Koyo, Julie, Rauji, Kaoru, Shittopi-chan, Dino, Romario, Bono, Xanxus, Squalo, Levi-A-Than, Belphegor, Lussuria, Fran, and Gamma."** Reborn can hear Tsuna taking a deep breath of air.

"How'd you get them all in?"

**"Enma and I have been meaning to go out for dinner with our guardians, as a family thing, you know?" Tsuna starts. **

"I meant the Varia," Reborn says, rubbing his temple with his free hand.

**"I told them the location." **

**_Buzz. Buzz._**

There's a pause on the other end of the line.

**"Aria, Yuni, Viper and Fon are all in," Tsuna adds. **

"How did you get them in?"

**"Well, I ran it by Gamma. He said yes, then he told Aria and Yuni. Belphegor got Viper. I-pin went with Ryohei to tell Fon." **

**_Buzz. Buzz._**

**"That makes two more in," Tsuna says. **

"Who are you missing, because if my counting is correct, you have said 34 names (including the two that have supposedly just joined)."

**"Well, Colonello and Lal Mirch are on board so long as they get their own table, which is fine given the set up of the place. Basil asked them by the way." **

"Who else are we missing?"

**"You, Verde, Skull -" **

**"Scratch Skull." **

"Start over"

**"Verde, Suzuki, you and I" **

"I'll come, I can't guarantee Verde though."

**"Verde's in," a teenage voice says from the other side of the line. **

**"Thank you, Lambo. How was the visit?" **

**"He still wants to experiment on us all."**

**"That bad, huh?" **

**"Gokudera seemed to enjoy it." **

"Back to the matter at hand!" Reborn chimes in.

**"Are you in, or not?"**

"What about, Adelheid?"

**"She's currently at the hospital, visiting Hibari, Julie's going to tell her. They're meeting us there." **

"Fine, I'm in," Reborn says, pouting slightly at being the last to know.

**"Look on the bright side!"**

"What bright side?'

**"Now you all don't have to have that meeting tomorrow," **With that statement, Tsuna hung up. Reborn is just standing there on the street. Staring at his phone.

"It's currently," Reborn pauses to look at his watch, "17.52." _'I need to get home and change.'_ Reborn puts his phone away and starts running towards home.

* * *

"What do you want?" Hibari says as Suzuki places flowers on the table next to him.

"I came by to see how you were feeling," Suzuki says, grabbing a chair and pulling it next to Hibari's bed.

"Chrysanthemums?" Hibari asks looking at the vase of purple and yellow-red chrysanthemums.

"Indeed." Hibari just stares at Suzuki. "Is there something wrong?"

"Are you wishing ill upon me?" Hibari asks, eye brow raised.

"I plucked them from the garden of the Shimon estate. I thought that you would like them."

"Were you out of the country recently?"

"Indeed I was," Suzuki smiled, knowing what Hibari was getting at*.

"Okay then." They both sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"I heard that you went on some very dangerous missions without rest." Hibari ignored what Suzuki was saying. "I also heard that you gave Yamamoto and Tsunayoshi-kun quite the scare."

"Where'd you hear that from?" Hibari asks. He's honestly curious. Yamamoto was not one to just worry over nothing. Mind you, Yamamoto had seen plenty of bad injuries between training with Reborn, Squalo, the man's own father and his baseball career.

"Tsunayoshi told me what happened to you over lunch."

"He wanted your advice?" Hibari knew where this was going.

"Correct again," Suzuki smiles.

"And?"

"Expect a new apartment in your future."

"Oh, honey," Julie says from the doorway.

"Yes, dear?" Suzuki says turning to him.

"We're going to be late," Julie says tapping his watch.

"Late for?" Suzuki asks, hoping that Julie will fill in the blanks.

"Dinner."

"What time is it?" Suzuki says, checking her watch. It was 20.35.

"Dinner's at 21.00, remember?"

"Right," Suzuki says. "Sorry to leave just when you wake up, but the boss is taking us out to dinner tonight."

"Go," Hibari says dismissing her.

"See you tomorrow." Suzuki pick up her bag ans returns the chair to its original place.

"Don't bother coming back," Hibari says.

"You can't make me stop worrying about you, Hibari," Suzuki says from the doorway.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Julie says from the other side of the door.

"No, but you're not currently injured to the point of being on at death's door."

"I'm not at death's door," Hibari states.

"You were when they brought you here, or else you wouldn't be here in the first place."

* * *

_**Crash!**_

"Get out, ya drunken bastard!"

_**Crash! Bang!**_

"Tat's it!" Jo proceeds to roll up her sleeves. She walks over to the obviously drunken Xanxus. She picks up his chair and starts to walk toward the door.

"Owt wit ye!" She chucks Xanxus off the chair and into the street, closing the door behind her. Xanxus just stays in the street, sleeping like the dead.

Jo returns to the Vogola/Shimon/Cavallone/Giglio-Nero famiglia area.

"Enion else have a problem?" She asks, coming out of her Irish brogue.

"No," Everyone responds.

"Good." Jo then proceeds to walk away.

"So, what do you all think?" Tsuna asks everyone.

* * *

What happened at dinner and everyone's opinion of her next chapter. I did promise a drunken Xanxus after all!

* = in Italy, Chrysanthemums are supposed to represent death. Hence why Hibari was asking if Suzuki was wishing him ill and if she'd been out of the country recently. Koyo and Suzuki help the gardening staff with the Shimon garden. Koyo somehow gets plants to grow faster, Suzuki helps organize the plants with the gardeners. She bought the seeds in one of her recent trips to Japan.

See you next chapter! Bye~!


	6. Chapter 6: LONG CHAPTER! TAKE BREAKS!

I noticed something about the Il Bar Vedetto. I made it a cross between an Italian bar and a restaurant. My explanation for that is that it's only partially open during the day, thus making it like an Italian bar, but it's open fully at night, making it like a restaurant. Anyway...This chapter will include a lot of Italian words, I will try to translate in text, feel free to ask me if you have any questions (or tell me if I've written anything wrong).

WARNING! WORD COUNT IS OVER 9,000!

I don't own KHR! I probably never will. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Ciao," Jo greeted the group at the door. She did a head count, "I count thirteen, I was told that you were bringing almost forty people."

"They're coming," Tsuna says to ease her.

"Permission to go back into the building and help preparations?" She asks.

"Permission granted," Tsuna says, following her inside.

"Woah, woah woah," Jo says, putting her hand up to stop him.

"Are you denying us access?" Gokudera asks, smoking a cigarette.

"1. You're entire party, including the one who made the reservation must be present before I'm allowed to seat you. 2. We are basically rearranging the place for you all. 3. No smoking inside the building," Jo pushes Gokudera outside the door. "4. I'm stealing your boss. 5. Don't loiter outside."

"Why?" Yamamoto asks.

"For four or five?"

"Both," Yamamoto and Gokudera say.

"For 4, because I need names so we can figure out place settings, and a few other details that need to be discussed with one who made the reservation. For 5, because you're all going to scare off customers, which is another reason you're not allowed inside." Jo then proceeds to drag Tsuna into the building, leaving Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei and Lambo in shock and awe.

"Kufufufu," Mukuro laughs.

"What's so funny pineapple?" Gokudera demands angrily.

"She seems like an interesting person," Mukuro responds.

"She reminds me of someone, desu," Haru says.

"I wonder who," Chrome says. Hana nods approvingly.

"I hope we'll be able to be seated soon," Kyoko chimes in.

"Who does she think she is!?" Gokudera exclaims angrily. Footsteps could be heard, "What the last thing I told you all?" Everyone looks around trying to find the voice. "Up here!" Everyone looks up to see Jo leaning out of the window on the first floor.

"Don't loiter," Yamamoto responds.

"Thank you," Jo says, leaning farther out the window. "Wah!" Jo nearly fell out of the window. She regains her balance as everyone watches. "I'm okay!" She exclaims from the window.

"KUHAHAHAHA!" Mukuro laughs.

"IS SHE OKAY, TO THE EXTREME!?" Ryohei yells.

"I think that we'd better stop standing here," Hana says.

"Why should we do that, stupid woman?" Gokudera says.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Ryohei says, offended by how Gokudera said about his wife.

"Because there's some people who want to enter this place," Hana says, pointing behind her.

"Oh," Everyone says, parting like the red sea. A group of girls walked past, checking out the girls, and a group of guys walk past checking out the girls.

"Hey, there," a voice says. Chrome feels a hand on her head, but she recognized the voice, thus doesn't react. The others turn to see Dino standing behind Chrome, rubbing her head. Along with Dino are Romario and Bono, his two most faithful companions.

"That makes sixteen," Jo says from the window.

"How'd you know that?" Gokudera asks.

"We do have cameras. Say cheese!" Jo says, bending out of the window, pointing to what everyone thought was a bird's nest.

"Isn't that illegal?" Gokudera says.

"There's a sign inside," Dino points out.

"Like you should be on to talk," Jo says before going back inside.

"Sorry for being late," Enma says running towards the group. He trips over a rock though, or at least they thought it was a rock. Koyo laughs, as it was his doing. Rauji sighs. Shit P. scolds Koyo on Suzuki's behalf. Kaoru walks over to his boss.

"You're not late at all," Yamamoto says, helping Enma up with Kaoru. "In fact, we're all early."

"But Tsuna said to be here at 20.00," Enma says.

"It's because he knows who'll be late, and that we'll all be hungry waiting for them to come," Gokudera says.

"You still have that man-crush on your boss, Hayato," Shit P. says.

"I DO NOT!"

"You're only making it worse by denying it, Goku-chan," Jo says, leaning out the window backwards.

"What are you doing up there?" Yamamoto asks.

"It would appear that she's spying on us," Lambo says.

"Jo-dono," a voice says from behind them.

"Yo, Colonello," Jo waves, turning right side up in the window. She also makes a salute. "Salutations, Lal."

"Dismissed," Lal says, once she's at the group.

"Ohayou, Basil-kun!" She says to Basil.

"Do you know all of us?" Gokudera yells up.

"Almost all of you," Jo says.

"Who don't you know?" Yamamoto asks.

"The group coming in with the Varia," Jo points into the centre of the piazza. Everyone turned to where she was pointing, and sure enough the Varia was there. Xanxus looking pissed. Squalo with some form of alcohol dripping from his head. Levi-A-Than following closely behind Xanxus. Lussuria in an extravagant outfit. Belphegor using Fran as target practice and dragging Viper along. Fran making snarky comments about everyone. Viper just wondering why Bel loved torturing him so much. They looked to the other group, they were walking parallel to the Varia. It was none other than Gamma. He came along with Aria and Yuni.

Jo gets forced out of the window by Tsuna. Tsuna then takes Jo's place and waves to the Boss, heir and right hand of the Giglio Nero Famiglia.

"Glad you could make it," Tsuna shouts from the window.

"Be careful, Juudiame!" Gokudera says, getting ready to catch Tsuna lest he fall.

"Get back in here," Jo says draggin Tsuna back in. "Also, so nice to know that you care about me, Hayato," Jo shouts from the window before closing it.

"Tch," Gokudera gets a new cigarette out, about to light it when...

**_Swish!_**

"We'll be heading in shortly, Hayato," Suzuki says, putter her fans away.

"Ugh," Gokudera says, putting his box of cigarettes away before Adelheid confiscates them.

"Ain't she great," Julie says, referring to his love. "But, you are much sweeter," He address Chrome, kissing her hand. This was common practice by now. It was also common practice for Julie to nearly get killed by Mukuro and "purified" by Suzuki for doing that.

"What're you doing to her, byon~!" A voice says. Ken then appears from the sky in front of Julie.

"What are you doing here, stupid dog!" Gokudera yells.

"I decided to come, besides, what's the point of coming all the way here, just to drop someone off," Ken says.

"You actually have some sense to you after all," a monotone voice says.

"Shut it, kakipi!" Ken yells to Chikusa.

"When will you boys learn to stop?" MM says, placing her hands on her hips. "Oh, Mukuro, darling~!" She does a total 180 when she sees Mukuro. She then proceeds to push Chrome out of the way and fawn over Mukuro... again.

"Who'd you bring that was invited?" Hana asks, irritated by the noise.

"That," Hana felt a tug at her skirt, "would be me," Verde says. When he got over by Hana, no one knows.

"Are we waiting for anyone else?" Yamamoto asks.

_**Bang! Fssh!** _

Yamamoto deflects a bullet, making sure that is harmlessly goes up into the -

**_Crash!_**

window. Yamamoto had just deflected a bullet into the window of the room that a civilian and his boss/best friend were in.

"I guess I need to train you again," the voice of the person that produced the bullet says.

"Reborn!" Enma says. He's still terrified of Reborn. After all, he and Tsuna would train together, a lot. Reborn was the one training them.

"If everyone's is present, I will gladly show you up to your room," Jo says from the door.

"What about our uninvited guests?" Gokudera asks, waiting for the show to begin.

"Tsunayoshi-sama has decided that he would allow them to be included," Jo says walking through the door. Everyone was fine with that. Everyone, except for Gokudera. Gokudera had been kicked out of many a lunch and dinner meeting because the reservation was for two. Tsuna, who made the reservation, had allowed him to come in, but Jo would never have that. The other boss' right hand wasn't allowed to stay either, which made Gokudera feel a bit better, but that just left two right hand men with nothing to do, but either go in and get a table themselves or wait outside and make sure that no one suspicious enters.

* * *

Once everyone managed to get upstairs, they saw an elegant attic room. There were tables set up everywhere. Each table had a table-cloth and each chair a cloth of a different colour tied to it, using the complimentary colour of whatever was on the chair. there was a salad plate, a service plate, on the right (in to out) was a dinner fork and a salad fork, at the point of the forks was a bread plate (with a bread knife on top), to the right of the salad fork was a nicely folded napkin, on the left of the plates (from in to out) a dinner knife, a teaspoon and a soup spoon. At the tip of the knife was a water-glass, to the left was a glass for white wine, and to the right was a glass for red wine. At the top of the plate (towards the center of the tables) was a dessert spoon and fork. On top of the dessert spoon and fork was placement card. All the glasses were colour coded to fit the chair that they were in front of, as were the knives, forks and plates.

"I hope that you don't mind that I had to find all these, it took me a while to figure out what to do," Jo says, bowing to the guests.

"How are we supposed to find our seats?" Hana asks.

"I'm glad that you asked that," Jo says with a smile. She points to the head table set up on the stage, it was a rectangular table set so that the occupants could see the entire room, as if it were made for a wedding. "That is the table for la Vongola Famiglia. At the center is the Tsuna (sky), Gokudera (storm) on the right, Yamamoto (rain) on the left, followed by Lambo (lightning) on the right of Gokudera (storm), Ryohei (sun) on the left of Yamamoto (rain), Chrome (female mist) on the right of Lambo (lightning), Ryohei's (sun's) guest(Hana) at the left of Ryohei (sun), Sky's two guests (Kyoko and Haru) at the ends, and Mukuro (male mist) next to Hana (sun)."

"I'm impressed that you said that all in one breath," Hana says, cocking her eyebrow.

"On the other side of the head table is the Shimon Famiglia. Opposite Tsuna is Enma. To Enma's right is Adelheid and to Enma's left is Kaoru. To Adelheid's right is Julie, to Kaoru's left is Shittopi-chan. To Julie's right is Koyo and to Shittopi-chan's left if Rauji."

"Next we have the Varia table, it is located on the right of the room, looking as we are, it is close to the head table," Jo points to the big round table in the room, "the closest to the head table is Xanxus (sky), to his right is Squalo (rain), to his left is Lussuria (Sun), to Squalo's right is Levi-A-Than (lightning), to Lussuria's left is Belphegor (storm), finally Fran (mist) is parallel to Xanxus (sky)."

"Why do I have to next to Bel-senpai?" Fran asks.

"The Acrobaleno tables are set up in groups of people. Acrobaleno table one is at the top of the triangle, which is closest to the head table, which consists of Reborn, Fon, Aria, and Yuni. Acrobaleno table two, closest to the Varia table, is Viper, Verde and Skull. The final table, which is closest to the corner, is for Colonello and Lal Mirth."

"WHAT!?" Gamma says.

"Do you have any objections?" Jo looks at him with a smile. Not a nice, kind, sweet smile that Jo normally gives to customers. No, this smile was a "talk if you dare," smile. This was a smile that promised pain and suffering for any who dare complain about the set up. It was at the moment that they all realized that Jo had toiled over where to put everyone from the moment that Tsuna called her this afternoon.

"Not at all," Aria chirped up, saving Gamma from certain doom.

"Okay, then," Jo turns around. She also heard her guests releasing a breath of relief, in unison at that. "Next is the Misfits' table. Here we have Basil, Gamma, Ken Chikusa, Dino, Romario, Bono and I-pin."

"Why do I not have a table?" M.M. piped up. She wasn't going to be scared of a simple waitress. Or at least that's what she though before a scene from The Exorcist played out before everyone. Jo's head seemed to have turned around 180 degrees completely (is that what really happened? No, Jo just unleashed a menacing aura and a creepy laugh, causing the others to let her imagination run while with fear.).

"You're the one that decided to invite yourself," Jo hissed. Gokudera smirked at that. _'So she was pissed off about the uninvited guests. She really has a thing for that, now doesn't she?' _He thought to himself.

"Why is it called the Misfits' table, Jo-dono?" Basil asks.

"Because I had no idea where to put any of you," Jo politely informs.

"How'd you set all of this up?" Yamamoto asks.

"With a mop, a broom, a feather duster, plenty of cleaning product, a lot of spare wood, some screws, a screw gun, spare dishes, ripped curtains and 14 kilos of lemons," Jo says.

"You made this all yourself," Tsuna exclaims.

"Indeed," Jo smiles. _'Looks like those lessons from Ludwig and Berwald came in handy.'_

"What did this place look like before this?" Lambo asks.

"You don't want to know." Jo finishes any more questions about the room with that statement.

"I think that we should all sit and order," Tsuna says, moving to the head table. Gokudera and Yamamoto follow suit. Slowly everyone gets to their seats.

"I will be going from table to table for the orders," Jo says, standing in the middle of the room. "I'm first going to start with the smallest groups, then work my way up from there."

Jo walks over to Colonello and Lal Mirch's table.

"What would you like for your primi piatti?"

"You've slipped into English again," Colonello points out.

"You slip into eight different languages while ordering," Jo counters.

"Vorrei crema fredda di zucchine e formaggio cremoso, per favore," Lal says.

"Grazie, e per tu?" Jo replies.

"Anch'io," Colonello replies.

"Grazie, e per secondi piatti?" Jo asks both of them.

"Il pollo alla piazzaioli," Lal says, handing Jo the menu.

"Grazie," Jo takes the menu, "E, per tu?" Jo turns to Colonello.

"Il carne alla piazzaioli," Colonello says, handing Jo the menu.

"Non voui un hamburger americano tradizionale?" Jo asks Colonello.

"Che?" Lal asks, obviously annoyed at the implications.

"Niete. Niete," Jo and Colonello says, knowing what would happen to them if Lal were to get angry. Lal just looked more annoyed at them denying the statement. Jo walks off to the next table, leaving Colonello to deal with his angry wife.

"What would you all like?"

"Per il primo piatto, ragu di vedetura, e per il secondo piatto, tranci di salmone alla coquinette," Verde says, handing Jo the unopened menu.

"Grazie," Jo takes the menu and turns to Skull. "E per tu?"

"Vorrie Bucatini all zucca, e un hambergar americano tradizionale con cipolla," Skull says, throwing her the menu. After a couple of time bounce the menu off of different parts of her body, Jo finally caught it.

"Grazie," Jo says, sweat dropping. She turns to Viper, "E tu?"

"Crepes ai prataioli e pecorino, e caramelle di bresaola con patate all'aceto balsamico," Viper says, levitating the menu into Jo's hand.

"Grazie," Jo says, trying to write the entire order down while making sure that Viper can easily get the menu into her arms.

Jo then walks over Acrobaleno Table 1.

"Buona sera," Jo says to Aria and Yuni.

"Buona sera," they both say, smiling at Jo.

"What would you two like?"

"Could we share something?" Aria asks.

"Ummm," Jo says, thinking. "What were you thinking?"

"We were thinking about doing a shared primo, alla carte, I believe it's called where you're from," Aria says. Jo starts to turn pale at that statement.

"I've heard that term before," Jo says, trying to cover up.

"Could we do lasagna bianca con carciofi e pesto leggero," Aria says, point to it on the menu.

"Si," Jo says writing it down. "Is a tray okay?"

"Perfect," Reborn chimes in. The others nod in agreeance with Reborn.

"E per i secondi piatti?" Jo addresses the table.

"Un filetto di caffè," Reborn says.

"You're going to stunt your growth like that," Jo warns, but accepts the order anyway.

"But caffè so good," Reborn argues. Jo sighs and turns to Fon.

"Pollo fritto aromatico," Fon says with a smile. Jo writes down the order and turns to Aria.

"Vorrei baccalà alla milanese," Aria says.

"E per la bambina?" Jo says walking behind Aria and over to Yuni.

"Vorrei il filletto black and white," Yuni says.

"Va bene," Jo says, she walks around the table and collects the menus. Jo then runs down the stairs to give the first order to the kitchen. Everyone starts to talk among themselves.

* * *

"So," Mukuro says to Hana, "why do you think Tsunayoshi-kun decided to do this?"

"I've learned long ago that it's best not to ask these things," Hana says, ending the conversation.

"I think that he wants to announce something during dinner," Kyoko chimes in.

"I see," Mukuro says, sweat dropping. Mukuro had learned long ago not to try to converse, or do anything for that matter, to Kyoko. He learned that one the hard way.

* * *

"Juudiame," Gokudera whispers to Tsuna.

"Yes, Hayato?" Tsuna responds.

"I'm not saying that this isn't nice, but why exactly did you bring us all here?" Gokudera asks.

"It's a secret," Tsuna smiles.

"All will be revealed in due time," Reborn chimes in from his table. His back is to our table, but he's closer to Chrome and Haru than to Gokudera and Tsuna.

"Indeed it shall," Yamamoto muses.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU, BASEBALL IDIOT!"

* * *

"Noisy as ever," Gamma comments at Gokudera's outburst.

"Try living in the same house as him," I-Pin says.

"I'm sorry that you have to suffer that everyday," Gamma responds.

"It's fine, most of the time," I-Pin says, "it's just when he does that when people are trying to sleep, then it gets annoying."

"I can't believe that you lost to him, kakipi," Ken says. He's sitting on the chair like a dog.

"You lost to a guy with a baseball bat," Chikusa retorts.

"What'd you expect from my lil'bro's guardians?" Dino says.

"Shut up!" Ken and Chikusa says.

* * *

The Varia table was just wondering where the alcohol is.

* * *

Jo comes back with more people, several of which were holding water pitchers, some holding red wine, and others white wine.

"Raise you left hand for white wine, and your right hand for red wine," Jo says.

When the Acrobaleno started to raise their hands, Jo responds, "That only applied if you're over the age of 16, physically."

The rooms laughed, minus the Acrobaleno who had just been denied their wine. The people holding the wine were just glad that Jo was in charge, they'd all served everyone in the room before, and they really didn't want to repeat that.

"You're also only allowed one type of wine at a time, so if your glass isn't finished, then you're not getting another glass," Jo announces. She'd served the Varia and Dino enough before to know how that would end.

* * *

After everyone (well, almost everyone) got their respective wines and water, Jo proceeded with the orders. She walks over to the misfits table.

"Buona Sera," Jo greets Gamma. Gamma, however, jumps out of his seat in surprise, causing the chair to land on Jo's foot. "Ow..."

The table laughs.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to sneak up on a mafioso," Gamma says, picking up the chair.

"I'm wearing the noisiest shoes that I own," Jo responds, taking her foot out to rub it.

"You okay?" Tsuna and Dino ask, standing up.

"Yeah," Jo says putting her foot back into her shoe. "I've had worse happen to me."

"Of course you have," Reborn says, knowingly.

"What would you all like to order?" Jo says turning back to the table.

"Farfalle rosé e lingua alla diplomatica," I-Pin says.

"Va bene," Jo says.

"What do you recommend?" Dino asks.

"I would recommend the gnocchette acrobaleno per il primo piatto, and the piccatine rosate per il secondo piatto," Jo says, not missing a beat.

"I'll have that then," Dino says.

"Va bene," Jo says, turning to Chikusa.

"Farfalle ai peperoni e frittata agli asparagi," Chikusa says, taking Dino's menu and I-Pin's menu. He then passes them to Ken.

"Voglio il cocktail di maccheroni e vitello ai funghi," Ken says, picking up the menus and passing them to Romario.

"I'll be having the same as the boss," Romario says, passing the menus to Bono.

"As will I," Bono says, passing the menus to Gamma.

"I'll have the gnocchette acrobaleno e pollo al curry," Gamma says, handing Jo all the menus.

"Va bene," She writes down the orders and walks over to the stairs, where someone takes the menus from her and takes the orders to bring to the kitchen.

* * *

Jo then proceeds to the Varia table.

"Meat," Jo says to Xanxus.

"Meat," He responds. Jo turns to Squalo.

"Fish?"

"Fish." Jo turns to Lussuria, waiting for him to say.

"It's Thursday deary," Lussuria responds.

"So due primi piatti, one pasta and one crêpe," Jo says, writing it down.

"Lobster, crab or shrimp?" Jo asks Belphegor.

"I think I'll have... all three," Belphegor says.

"Okay," Jo says sweat dropping.

"I want steak," Fran says.

"How'd you-"

"Well done," Fran says, cutting off Jo. Jo writes it down and turns to Levi-A-Than.

"You know what I want," Levi say.

"Of course," Jo says writing something down. She stays at the table for a bit, writing something at the top of the order. She then runs over to the stairs, jumps down the stairs and does something getting to the kitchen. No one is quite sure what Jo is doing to produce the amount of noise that she is, but no one is going to ask.

* * *

When Jo comes back up, she walks over to the head table. She decided to start with Kyoko and work her way down, or so that's what everyone thought.

"Cous cous al cinghiale e pollo alla curry," Kyoko says.

"Very well then," Jo says, not suprised in the least by Kyoko's order. The rest of the room, however, was surprised by what Kyoko ordered.

Jo then walked down the table to Haru. Haru, surprised by Jo suddenly coming to her, doesn't know what to order.

"Would you like me to surprise you?" Jo says, knowing what most people would want to order, but she figures that she should ask anyway.

"Sure," Haru says, eyes lighting up. Jo always knew what a person was in the mood for, even if the person, necessarily, didn't. Besides, even if Jo was wrong, whatever she chose was good.

Jo moved back to Mukuro. She leans towards him, pen ready for whatever he orders.

"I want... a hamburger." Mukuro says. Most people, mostly Ken, Chikusa, M.M., Chrome and Tsuna, were surprised by this order.

"Tradition America or with a twist to it?"

"A Japanese twist, if you could," Mukuro says.

"How would you like that cooked?" Jo says.

"Medium," Mukuro replies.

"No primo piatto?" Jo asks.

"Just the burger," Mukuro responds.

"Any sides?"

"Fries."

"Okay." Jo walks down to Chrome.

"Two dishes of crepes?" Jo asks her.

Chrome nods and says, "Asparagi bianchi per il primo piatto e con prosciuto e spinaci per il secondo piatto."

"Va Bene," Jo says writing it down. She then heads to Hana.

"I'll have the recommendation," Hana says.

"Very well then," Jo says, walking down to Lambo.

"Hamburger, medium with a side of spinach for il secondo and buccatini alla rustica for il primo?" Jo asks. Lambo just nods his head.  
Someone comes up the stairs at one point to claim the menus from the Vongola and Varia tables. He starts with the Varia.

"Grazie, Paulo," Jo says, walking over to Ryohei.

"Prego," Paulo says. Paulo often helps Jo when she has a big area, even if she's serving the local Mafia. Paulo doesn't really care about that, he just treats them well, as he does every guest. Jo also helps Paulo when he needs help as well.

"Minestrone e pesce d'oggi?" Jo asks.

"Si, grazie," Ryohei says, taking a sip of his water. Jo walks down to Gokudera.

"Just give me the usual," Gokudera says, eyes closed trying to act cool.

"You got it!" Jo says with a smile. She then walks to Yamamoto.

"I'll have what Squalo's having," Yamamoto says.

"Even when you two don't sit together, you still act like your dating him," Jo muses.

"Hahaha, maybe I am," Yamamoto says scratching the back of his head.

"VROI!" Squalo says standing up. He does the as Paulo comes to collect his menu, almost taking his head off.

"Woah!" Paulo says, bending backwards trying to maintain his balance.

"Squalo," Jo says, not moving or even turning towards Squalo, "please sit down, you're disturbing the other guests in the piazza. Also, please refrain from killing off the only staff in this place willing to help you without tripping over themselves."

Lussuria got up from his seat and helped Paulo get up and safely away from Squalo.

"Thanks," Jo and Paulo say at the same time.

"No problem," Lussuria says, winking and going back to his seat.

Jo then walks to Tsuna, the man at the middle of the table, the man who started this entire affair, the man who could (quite probably would) turn her life upside down.

"What would you like, Vongola-sama?" Jo says switching to Bhutanese. How did she know that Tsuna would understand her, because that's what their entire conversation was in before.

"No need to use 'sama' for me, nor do you need to use 'Vongola'," Tsuna says, also in Bhutanese. No one has a clue what they're talking about, but they assume that it's... something.

"Then what should I call you?"

"How about Tsuna, or Sawada at least." Tsuna says, telling Jo his last name for the first time. Jo is surprised by Tsuna's last name, but she brushes it off.

"What would you like?" Jo asks.

"Surprise me," Tsuna says.

"But of course," Jo says, writing something down. Paulo comes over to the head table and collects the menus. Jo and Paulo then proceed to go down stair together.

Jo turns to Enma, who is sitting in front of where she is standing, "What would you like?" Jo says with a smile.

"I do believe that we are all getting the usual," Adelheid says.

"Is that right?" Jo looks at everyone, who nods in agreeance.

"I'll put the order in right away then," Jo walks away.

* * *

Paulo's POV:

"I'm going to help Jo," I say, putting the glass that he was polishing down.

"Are you crazy!?" Roberto says.

"Yeah," Nicola agrees, "She's not only serving the Vongola, but also the Varia _and _the Acrobaleno, you'll be lucky to get out of there alive, man."

"Well, what about that time when you had that party of sixty (60)?" I say. "Who helped you then?"

"You and Jo," Nicola says.

"Roberto," I say getting his attention back. "Who helped you when you sprained your ankle and didn't tell any of us?"

"Jo," Roberto says, ashamed. That day was not his brightest moment by any means.

"And what did she do when uncle was about to fire you for slacking off?" I ask.

"She dragged him into his office and scolded him for not knowing his employees better, and that he should care for his family more than just employees," Roberto says.

"What about those tips that she got, working your tables?"

"She gave 85% of them to me."

"Why only 85%?"

"It was actually 100% but I snuck 15% of it into her tips."

"So why can't any of us help her?" I reason. "Besides, they know me almost as well as they know Jo."

"Just don't die, man," Nicola chimes in, as I head for the stairs.

I walk up the stairs and see Jo talking orders from the Vongola table. I start to take the menus from the Varia table, starting with Lussuria and working my way clockwise to Xanxus.

"Grazie, Paulo," Jo says without turning her head.

"Prego," I says carefully taking Bel's menu. _'Why must he always be so possessive about a friggen menu?' _Paulo thinks to himself, trying to sneakily take the menu away.

"Ushishishi," Bel laughs.

_'Crap!' _I jump back, dodging the knife that was going for my throat.

"Enough," Xanxus says. Bel sits back down and hand me the menu. I mouth "Thank you" to Xanxus, who pretend he doesn't see. I then proceed to grab Fran and Levi's menu without much trouble.

"Even when you two don't sit together, you still act like you're dating him," Jo says. I look up and see her talking to Yamamoto, which could only mean that she's talking about one person.

"Hahaha, maybe I am" Yamamoto laughs. Squalo was apparently listening into the entire conversation, which really, how _couldn't_ he have been?

"VROI!" Squalo says, standing up and swiping his sword around. He nearly took Levi's head off.

"Woah!" I exclaim, bend backwards to avoid my own head being chopped off. I try to maintain by balance, standing practically on the toes of my shoes.

"Squalo," Jo says, not moving or even turning towards Squalo, "please sit down, you're disturbing the other guests in the piazza. Also, please refrain from killing off the only staff in this place willing to help you without tripping over themselves." I flopped to the ground at some point during Jo chastising Squalo.

Lussuria got up from his seat and helped me get up and safely away from Squalo. Xanxus glared at Squalo and He sat down

"Thanks," Jo and Paulo say at the same time.

"No problem," Lussuria says, winking and going back to his seat. _'At lease he's stopped trying to add me to his collection,'_ I thinks relieved.

Xanxus glared at Squalo and he sat down. I take Squalo's menu and well, Xaxnus threw his at Squalo, so I just picked it up from Squalo's plate.

I then turn my attention to the Vongola table, Jo's still taking Tsuna's order. I notice that she's speaking Bhutanese to him. _'Probably something to do with what they were talking about before.'_ I think, remembering helping Jo and Tsuna re-arrange tables and secure the curtains to the chairs. We all helped Jo clean up this space when we didn't have customers. _'Even the lazy-ass manager came up to help.' _I muse to myself, collecting the Vongola menus without incident.

Jo and I walk downstairs, steps in unison.

"What were you talking to Don Vongola about earlier?" I ask Jo as we walk down the stairs.

"He says that he wants me to do something for him," Jo says, brushing it off.

"What does he want you to do?" I ask, concerned. The last person that a boss asked a staff member to do something for them ended up shot dead by Interpol. _'I believe that it had something to do with drugs. Or maybe human trafficking? Something that Jo said "good riddance" for.'_ I think. _'Granted, Jo would say "good riddance" for anyone who would dare to violate human rights for their own gain... Not that any of us would argue with that, but still. If Jo cut you off, you've done some deep shit.' _

"Something about looking after someone," Jo says.

"Who?"

"One of his guardians, I think," Jo says, trying to remember.

"You're trying to tell him no?" I say, knowing Jo's personality.

"He says that I have to convince everyone in that room that it's a bad idea, or else he'll just keep pestering me about it," Jo say, turning left towards the kitchen.

"Pestering you?" I say, waiting where the hall splits with all of the menus.

"I'm paraphrasing, obviously, but yeah," Jo says, coming back, nodding. She then takes half the menus.

"Should you really deny the wishes of a don?" I ask.

"You know why I don't work with the Mafia normally. And you know why I can't take the job either," Jo says, looking at me.

"True, have you tried explaining that to him?" I ask.

"Of course I have, but he doesn't quite get it," she responds. We put the menus back in their appropriate places.

"Yo, yo," the Nuovo famiglia boss comes in.

"I'm busy at the moment with a large party of 41," Jo says, taking me and walking back to the kitchen. I look back at the boss, not that I had a choice because Jo is dragging me backwards. He shrugged his shoulders and went to the bar for an espresso.

"Will you be okay?" I ask her, once she has me facing forward again.

"He knows that there is only one reason why I'd blow him off for a party of 41," Jo says, handing me a tray and a stand.

"Because Don Vongola is a part of that party?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"Exactly," Jo smiles at me. She takes a tray of her own, as well as a stand. We set the stands up outside the kitchen, but far enough away from the door not to be knocked over, and walk in to get the food. Jo takes the tray of lasagna bianco. A pasta dish, in a creamy white sauce, artichoke and pesto mixed in. I grab some of the crepe dishes. We walk out setting them down on the trays, before going back in. I grab the rest of the crepe dishes. Jo grabs the two crema fredda di zucchine e formaggio cremoso. It's a cold soup made of cream, zucchini and cream cheese. Jo also grabs the cous cous al cinghiale. It's a hardy dish, traditionally involving wild boar, two wines sauces, eggplant, and a mix of herbs and spices.

"Who's that going to?" I ask.

"You remember the petite girl with the long hair, sitting on the end?" Jo asks.

"Yeah," I say, not getting where's she's going.

"She ordered this," Jo says. I look at her wide eyed.

_'That little petite girl ordered a dish that we've served as a main course as her primo piatto!?'_ I think.

"Women can eat more than men, especially when we're teenagers, just because you don't see it that often, doesn't make it true," Jo reminds me, picking up her tray from the stand and folding it up again. I do the same with my stand.

"Remind me to never take either of you out to eat," I says jokingly. Jo laughs, knowing I'm joking. The sad part is, every time I tried to treat her, she'd pay for it while she went to the bathroom. None of us could take Jo out to dinner if we tried. She's very sneaky. Scratch that, she has the footsteps of a ghost.

We walk upstairs giving bringing the dishes to the appropriate tables and to the appropriate people. There were some that I needed to call out, mostly because crepes start looking the same after a while, but no one really minded.

Jo finished first and went down to the kitchen to get the other primi piatti. I run down after her once I finish. Once we finish giving everyone their primi piatti, minus the Varia (sans Lussuria) and Mukuro who didn't order any, we down the stairs and wait in the hallway.

Jo leans against the wall, one foot rested against it, I sit in the seats that Jo and I put in the hallway earlier today.

"You're not going to sit?" I ask, knowing that Jo rarely sits at work.

"I don't want to," Jo says, looking down the hall, almost as if she's expecting someone, or _something_, to come at any moment.

_'Jo always has this look like someone's after her, like she's always ready to run at a moment's notice,' _I think. _'She even has a bag in her locker, it's packed with cloths, documentation and other things like that... Or so Katerina tells me.' _Katerina is my sister, we work here together with out mom, Luisa, who works the register, and dad, Gianno, who works as a chef. My uncle runs this place, so it's common to see family work here. We were all surprised when Jo was given a job here. She's good at what she does, though, so no one complains.

Jo suddenly gets off the wall, standing up straight and stretching. "We should probably start collecting plates now," She says walking up the stairs. I follow behind her wordlessly. We gather the plates of: Chrome, Lussuria, Tsuna, Kyoko (_How'd she finish that?'_), Haru, Dino, Romario, Bono, a guy (apparently named Gamma), Colonello, Lal, I-Pin, Viper, Skull, Verde, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hana, Ryohei and Reborn. Fon, and the two Giglio Nero people weren't done yet. We bring the plates downstairs, carefully and set them into the bin where the dirty dishes go. I needed to help Jo because of how she stacked her plates.

"You will never cease to amaze me," I says trying to delicately move the plates from Jo's arms and head.

"Is that a bad thing?" Jo asks, trying not to move.

"Depends on who you ask," I respond.

After we put all of the plates into the bin, the wash boy, aka my younger cousin who haven't been taught the ways yet, takes the bin into the kitchen to be washed by the other cousins and the in-laws. Why do the in-laws wash dishes, because my family is paranoid about who we teach the recipes to, the other option is for them to bus tables or become waiters, waitresses and or hosts and hostess of the restaurant/bar.

Jo goes back up to get the last four dishes and I start gathering the secondi piatti.

"If you're going to ask her out, you might as well do it before we all die," Fernandez says. He's adopted, but still allowed to prepare dishes, granted he just makes them look pretty, but that's more than the in-laws are allowed to do.

"What're ya talkin' about?" I say, switching to spanalian (Spanish-Italian mix).

"We all know what he's talking about," Zio (Uncle) Aldo says, throwing a something into the air and catching it with the skillet.

"Even the young ones know what he's talking about," Nonno says, kneading some dough on a cutting board.

"Good to know that you all like me so," Jo says from behind me, she walks past everyone and towards the sink. She gently places the dirty dishes on the counter next to the sink. She turns back to look at us, leaning against the counter. "You're all nice people, but you know my story, why I'm here, and what I'm trying to accomplish. Knowing this, do you honestly think that I'm going to bring any of you in that?"

Most everyone who spoke up looked saddened by what Jo said. The kids and Fernandez just look confused, never having been told about Jo's story.

"What could possibly -" Fernandez gets cut off by a knife nearly taking out his eye.

"Never say that phrase," Jo says, clapping her hands together to get dusk of them, "for what is when everything goes wrong." No one moved to help Fernandez. We all just silently wait, as Jo picks up some dishes and brings them outside. I do the same, following her. She mostly grabbed the Varia's dishes while I grabbed the Acrobaleno's dishes. We walk up the stairs with the trays and stands in silence.

When we got upstairs we places the dishes at the appropriate tables, Jo obviously finishes before me. _'She at least knows what everyone ordered and where they're sitting,__'_ I say to myself. Switching plates _again_ because I don't know what anyone ordered. Minus Reborn, his dishes always smell like caffè.

"What happened downstairs?" The Giglio Nero boss asks me.

"I don't quite know what you mean," I lie.

"Something must have happened for her to be acting like that towards you," the younger Giglio Nero says.

"Just some personal matters," I say, not totally lying this time.

"I'm sure they'll work themselves out," Reborn says.

"She doesn't seem angry with him, but rather with something else," Fon says, observant as ever.

"I have to go," I say, leaving the table before Reborn can read my mind or any other the others start doing Jedi mind tricks on me. I walk down stairs to get more dishes. I see Jo walking towards me, I press myself against the wall so that she can get through, she walks past and I sprint towards the kitchen. I grab some of the dishes and start heading back, Jo's already back by the time I turn around. She looks at what I'm holding and grabs some. She comes back in grabbing more dishes, before we walk out of the kitchen in unison.

"You know they didn't mean any harm in that, right?" I say, trying to figure out what Jo was angry about.

"I know," Jo says. "It still doesn't make it right for them to say things like that knowing."

"If it makes you feel any better, Fernandez started it," I say, knowing her response already.

"Then the others should have ended it." She the looks at my tray.

"Going counter-clockwise from the dish closest to you," Jo says pointing, "Dino, Gamma, I-Pin, Ken, Chikusa, Romario and Bono."

"Thanks," I say, actually knowing who those people are.

"No problem," Jo says, smiling, "You could've asked if you were having trouble with the placements." I look at her as if to ask why she hadn't done that before if she noticed I was having so much trouble. "I didn't want to hurt your manly pride she says. She proceeds to go first through the hallway leading to the stair case.

"Like that's ever stopped you before," I say, following her before down the hallway and up the stairs. We walk into the room and I place the dishes in front of the right person. Jo was placing the for the rest of the Vongola, saving Don Vongola for last.

Don Vongola then stands up, taking his glass of water and a knife. I see Jo mouth something, but I couldn't make it out. Don Vongola bangs on the glass, and seconds later I see the glass shatter. Jo had moves his dish out of the way, so the glass shards are currently on the serving plate.

"I'll get you another plate," Jo says, picking up the serving plate and putting his dish back down. I go over to the head table and see if I can get any potential stray pieces of glass. I picked up some pieces of glass and put them into a napkin. I also got extra napkins for Don Vongola and made sure that he wasn't injured.

"Sorry about the glass," Vongola says.

"It happens... A lot... That's probably why Jo was trying to warn you," I say, wiping him down.

"You mean that was her saying that I shouldn't do that?" Tsuna says, surprised.

"Indeed it was," I say, wrapping the napkin with the glass in it.

"I'll pay for the glass," Tsuna says, distraught by something.

"You don't have to," I say, "We typically don't use these glasses or plates because they're not apart of any set."

"They go together, though," Yamamoto points out.

"Only by tables," I say, as Lussuria holds up his serving plate. Indeed it was different from Ryohei's plate. Similar but not the same.

"Wow," Tsuna says amazed.

"I'll help you clean up," I say, trying to take Don Vongola with me.

"What are you doing?" I have a steak knife being put to my throat and I have my arms pinned behind me.

"That's enough," Jo says, horrified upon seeing what's happening as soon as she enters the room.

"But he-"

"I don't care what you _think_ he was about to do," Jo says, fire in her eyes. "Ye tink tat I doun't knou wen sometine's rang, or du ye not car for ye boss," Jo says with an Irish accent, obviously angry with Gokudera.

"I-"

"I doun't want te heer 't," Jo says, coming around the table and releasing me from Gokudera. "Dou ye knou how hard it be to find people to serve all of ye," Jo says, advancing towards Gokudera. "Do ye?" At this point Jo is in his face, if only because of the heels that's been wearing all day.

"Umm..." Gokudera looks... not scared but definately confused.I grab Jo's arm, she turns towards me. I shake me head and she backs away from Gokudera. She replaces the serving plate under Tsuna's dish and then we both exit the room.

* * *

Tsuna's POV:

Well that was... strange...

"What were you going to say, Tsuna," Reborn says, having apparently finished his meal, for his dish was on the side and his feet resting on the table.

"Right," I say loud enough to get everyone's attention back. "I have an announcement." Tsuna says looking around the room to make sure that he has everyone's attention. Once he does, he proceeds, "As I'm sure some of you know, or at least have figured it out by now, that Hibari Kyoya is injured."

"What happened to him?" Dino asked from the misfits table.

"I'll answer that later, Dino-san," I say to him.

"Is that why we're all here, Tsunayoshi-kun," Aria says, look straight at me, almost as if she were trying to look into my soul.

"Indeed it is," I say nodding his head, not bothered by the look Aria was giving him. "I'm thinking of getting Kyoya a babysitter."

"Who could ever deal with him?" Gokudera scoffs, while some other *cough* the Varia *cough cough* just laugh at the idea.

"I do believe the display that we just saw could tell you the answer to that," I say over the obnoxiously loud laughter.

"What are you talking about, trash?" Xanxus says from his chair, not even bothering to turn around.

"My proposal is that Jo Becke, our waitress since she started working here," I take a breath, "be Kyoya's babysitter."

Cue more laughter, this time from the entire room. Those who weren't laughing her dead silent.

"Given what we've just seen," Adelheid says, her voice causes the entire room to grow dead silent. "And what Tsuna and I have seen and discussed this afternoon, I can't say that it's a bad idea."

"It might do Hibari some good," Enma muses.

"Why," Skull pipes up, "does Hibari _now_ need a babysitter?"

"Because Kusakabe, the one who looked after and took care of Hibari before, was kicked out of the house by Hibari -" More laughter.

"There's probably a reason for that," Verde says once the laughter dies out.

"Because Hibari hates bringing outside people in," I say, trying to gain back control of the room. "Kusakabe got married." The entire room went dead silent. _'So, not even Dino-san knew about this?'_ I say, looking at the pure look of shock on Dino's face.

Everyone starts murmuring amongst their tables. The Acrobaleno bring their tables together. Ken, Chikusa and Chrome look to Mukuro, who's just sitting their, mulling the potentials for the idea over. The entire table switched places. Yamamoto and Kaoru discuss what they were thinking. Gokudera was talking with Suzuki and Shittopi-chan simultaneously. The Varia table looked grim, a very strange aura around them.

"What," Colonello says, drawing the attention of the entire room, "critera does she have?"

"You all know a girl named Rosario Rubio," I say. Almost everyone minus my famiglia and Enma's stands up. "I'll take that as a yes."

"She disappeared a year ago," Aria says.

"She took down enemy and allied famiglie with very little, sometimes the only weapon used was a pipe and her bare fists," Xanxus says.

"You're saying that our waitress is one of the most deadly assassins known to the Mafia?" Lal says with disbelief.

"Indeed," I say.

* * *

In the hallway:

"What are they talking about Jo?" Paulo asks.

"That's how he's planning to make me do that job that he wants me to," Jo responds, obvious bothered, despite trying to hide the fact that she was bothered.

"You do realize that if _they_ find out -"

"I know... I have to trust that the people in the room will keep quiet." Jo says, looking up the hallway. Paulo turns his head looking in the same direction as Jo once he hears footsteps.

"You asked me to bring you this," A young Bhutanese boy says, carrying a grocery bag of liquor.

"Thank you, Alfredo," Jo says to him. After a one-armed hug and a kiss on the head, Alfredo left.

"You're back up plan I assume?" Paulo says to Jo.

"Indeed," She says bringing the bag upstairs.

* * *

Inside the room:

As soon as Jo, no Rosario, entered the room the entire room went silent.

"I have some different alcohol if you want?" Rosario says with a smile.

"Why did you say anything?" Colonello is heard says. Rosario sighs, putting the bag down by the Misfit's table.

"I am trusting you all to keep my identity a secret," Rosario starts.

"Why?" Dino asks, boss-mode in full gear.

"Because I moved to Italy to escape from something," Rosario says.

"From what?" Verde asks, intrigued that the famed famiglia killer was under all of our noses.

"My government, a life that no one should have to live and the only reason why I am here is because I know some people," Jo says, sad smile on her face.

"Do the people who own this place know?" Tsuna asks.

"They do," Jo says. "They know the whole story."

"So you can't be Rosario Rubio?" Yamamoto asks.

"As far as the Italian government is concerned, my name is Jo Becke, I was born in Berlin, Germany and I came to Italy to get back to my roots. I have a citizenship in Italy, Ireland, Sweden, Norway, The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and Germany. I live in an apartment with a total stranger from Bhutan and her brother. I am a waitress and she is a school psychologist with a degree from America."

"Is that the full story?" Gokudera asks.

"No," Jo says with a sigh, "But I never planned to tell you the whole story, because I never thought that any of you would find out."

"When were you first involved with the Mafia famiglie?" Tsuna and Enma ask.

"When they decided to go after my and my friend because they thought that we were connected to a different famiglia, when we weren't." Jo says.

"What?" The entire room says.

"Yeah... The only reason that the famiglie ever heard of me was because I worked with a diplomat/mafia boss. I was staying with him and his brother a couple of times in Italy and I brought my friend over once. We were speaking Italian to each other so these mafiosi decided to kidnap us. I escaped, my friend got captured and the rest you all know, and if you don't there are plenty of people to ask."

"How'd you get your friend back and escape yourself?" Belphegor asks.

"They underestimated me and made stupid mistakes," Jo smiles. "Half-the-time, they were disabling themselves off, so I just ran past them all." The Varia laughed.

"You think I'm lying?" Jo asks, eyebrow raised.

"No," Lussuria says, wiping a tear from his eye. "We just know which famiglie your talking about."

"And quite a bit they would just let me run past," Jo says wryly. "I just wanted my friend back."

"Who exactly are you hiding from?" Gokudera asks.

"The US government, the Bhutanese government and several others."

"How'd you get them on your trail?" Gokudera asks in disbelief.

"But everyone knows that you're American?" Tsuna says, confusion finally setting in.

"1) What the government know and what the people know are often different. 2) Everyone around here knows and likes me enough to tell me if something was going on. 3) No one, and I repeat, no one is going to willing walk into Mafia country without some damn good evidence," Jo says, addressing Tsuna before turning to Gokudera. "4) I killed my best friend's abusive mother after the bitch killed my friends nice father."

"So you're being chased by your country for killing a person?" Colonello asks.

"I being chased by my country, and Bhutan, for killing three people, when I only killed one," Jo responds.

Everyone just looks at each other. Before looking back at Jo.

"I think that we could announce who you are openly and the two goverments still wouldn't come after you," Tsuna says.

"Not without a huge fight at least," Enma adds in.

"She's not exactly helpless herself," Suzuki says.

"I think that we might be able to clear her," Reborn chimes in.

"How?" The rest of the room, including Jo and Paulo chime in.

"Why did you kill them?" Reborn asks.

"I didn't kill her father, or her mother's fiancé," Jo says.

"Can you prove it?" Reborn asks.

"Would I really be in this situation if I could," Jo says.

"No need to get nasty," Reborn chastises.

"I think that I might know a way," Verde chimes in, "but I'm not doing it for free."

"What do you want?" Jo asks.

"Let me experiment on you," Verde says.

"Nope, I have a back up plan anyway. Once you all finish dinner, I'll be gone and forgotten," Jo says.

"Let me guess Switzerland?" Reborn says.

"So close, but no cigar," Jo says, smirking at the look on Reborn's face.

"Can't we just solve this peacefully?" Paulo says.

"Why'd you run, anyway?" Skull says, lifting his head from the table.

"Because otherwise I would've been executed, or put into a loony bin, probably the latter, my friend would have to move to Pennsylvania, Chicago or the Bhutan, thus being forced to choose between her mother's family and her father's family, resulting in her being scorned by the one that she didn't choose and probably disowned, and her younger brother would've become a ward of the state and be forced to change home god knows how many times, if he even gets a home that is, and he'd probably be abused by his foster parents, the chances of him not are astronomical and even if he finds a good family, they might not have a room that he can call his and his alone, which is a mandatory thing for adoption in America." Jo starts panting after saying why she did what she did.

The only sound in the room are Jo's pants and Colonello's whistle.

"So now that we know the problem, how can we fix it?" Tsuna says.

"You can't just fix it over night, Tsuna, no matter how much you might want to," Jo says, clearly exhausted.

"What time did you get up today?" Paulo asks Jo.

"I got up at the usual time, why?" Jo says, confused.

"I'll be right back." Paulo leaves the room and comes back with a chair. He puts the chair behind Jo and forces her to sit. Looking around at the confused looks, Paulo explains, "Her usual wake up time is 3.00."

Everyone just stares. "That's before we get up," Colonello says.

"So I get up before the military, brilliant," Jo says, leaning back on the chair. She then gets up, walks over to the bag of alcohol and says, "Who else needs a drink?"

Xanxus raises his hand. Jo looks around, no other hands.

"For two then," Jo says squatting down to get things from the bag. There was a lot of clanking involved. Jo produces two glasses and a bottle of Irish whisky. She walks over to Xanxus and sets the glasses on the table.

"You've never had a hard drink a day before in your life," Paulo says.

"There's a first time for everything," Jo says, pouring the two glasses.

"Where'd you even get all of this from?" Lambo says, having walked over to the bag when no one was paying attention.

"My old job involved visiting many different countries. They all had gift baskets ready for me. Every single gift basket had at least three different types of alcohol," Jo supplies, pick up her glass.

"You're still on duty," Paulo reminds her.

"Technically this is overtime," Jo says before she gulps down the entire glass. She makes a face, "What do they put in here, paint thinner?" Everyone laughs at her reaction.

"True, you all are the only ones still here," Paulo says, checking his watch.

"What time is it anyway?" Jo says, seeming entirely sober.

"Approximately 2.00," Paulo supplies.

"We should probably get the dishes into the kitchen," Jo says, picking up plates. from the Varia table. Paulo proceeds to pick up plates from the Misfits' table and they meet at the Acrobaleno's giant table. "When'd you guys do this?"

"When you were down stairs," Colonello informs.

"I see," Jo just takes the plates and proceeds to speed walk to the stairs. She's met by the manager's wife, Paulo's aunt.

"I'll help," She says, taking the dishes from Jo and walking downstairs. Jo looks over to the head table, where everyone is now in place and wolfing down their food, minus Adelheid, Chrome, Mukuro, Kyoko, Hana, Ryohei, Haru, Julie, Koyo and Shittopi-chan.

"Hahaha, you don't need to go that fast, after all, we may want to get home, but we also don't want you to choke," Jo laughs, as the entire head table says, looking at Jo as if she'd just given them the answer to the meaning of life.

"How aren't you drunk?" Gokudera asks, after he struggles to swallow his food.

"I had a big dinner at 19.00 of a warm soup with torellini for the primo piatto and a big steak, potatoes, and spinach, for the secondo piatto plus an appetizer and a desert," Jo supplies.

"And she's been snacking while we're out in the hallway, and drinking water like she's been cast away at sea for a fortnight," Paulo adds.

"What were you snacking on?" Gokudera asks.

"Mostly Cadbury, Kinder and Milka products, with the occasional cereal bar." Everyone just looks at Jo.

"You should see what her breakfast and Lunch are," Paulo says, knowing what everyone's thinking.

"What is it?" Colonello asks.

"Monster energy drinks," Paulo and Jo say in unison.

"Just eat your food," Jo says, desperately wanting to change the subject. Everyone who hasn't finished eating continued eating their meal. Of course, no one was paying attention to how much Xanxus was drinking.

_**Crash!**_

"Get out, ye drunken bastard!"

_**Crash! Bang!**_

"Tat's it!" Jo proceeds to roll up her sleeves. She walks over to the obviously drunken Xanxus. She picks up his chair and starts to walk toward the door.

"Owt wit ye!" She chucks Xanxus off the chair and into the street, closing the door behind her. Xanxus just stays in the street, sleeping like the dead.

Jo returns to the Vogola/Shimon/Cavallone/Giglio-Nero famiglia and Kokuyo gang area.

"Enion else have a problem?" She asks, coming out of her Irish brogue.

"No," Everyone responds. Jo and Paulo finish gathering up everyone's plates and bring them downstairs.

"Good." Jo then proceeds to walk downstairs.

"So, what do you all think?" Tsuna asks everyone.

"Here's your check," The manager's wife came back in.

* * *

Tsuna eye's nearly bulged out of his head when he saw the check, granted that this was plus a large gratuity due to a) the size of their party, b) the time spend there and c) the trouble caused by Xanxus.

Yes, apparently when Jo was taking Xanxus out to he decided to try to break everything in sight. Now, it's not that Tsuna couldn't pay the check, he just wasn't expecting the number that he saw, especially because his calculations were dead on.

He was however, taking the damages out of Xanxus' pay for a while.

* * *

Author's notes:

So having just spend 3 days typing this massive chapter. I'm not going to explain all the dishes, and Italian lingo. This is a massive chapter, and if you really care, you have the internet, google it (I recommend and hitting translate, or enter the recipe on google translate). I will, however, explain the different piatti.

Il primo piatto - roughly means first course. It is a dish mainly consisting of pasta (or a grain) and soup. It's mostly what's seen in an Italian restaurant's pasta section (minus with Alfredo sauce, because that doesn't exactly exist in Italy... Or so my Italian classes have taught me. If your from Italy, or have visited Italy and ate in an actual Italian bar/restaurant, please comment and tell me.).

Il secondo piatto - roughly means second course. This course is made up of dishes that mainly contain a meat, a poultry or a fish. It's rarely a parmigiano type thing, if the Food Network is to be believed.

That's it really. I literally went through 20+ pages of Italian menus and recipes to figure this out. So if any of it is wrong, tell me, please! I will forever hate, but ah well.

Also, I tried to write the Irish brogue phonetically. If it's wrong, please let me know, because I want to actually write one properly. The Irish brogue that I'm going for is from Offaly county, around Tullamore, if you live in the area or know the accent really well, please comment and tell me if it's wrong, or if it's right, even.

Why everyone was surprised that Mukuro ordered a hamburger... Hamburgers are Hibari's favorite food. He said Japanese twist as a reference to Hibari, for he is Italian born and (not really)raised. Everyone knowing Mukuro and Hibari's relationship, was surprised that Mukuro would be willing to eat a hamburger. Especially after swearing to never eat one after learning it was Hibari's favorite food.

If you want to know anything more about Jo before she had to move to Italy, feel free to read my Hetalia fic which is under way. I just ask that you don't comment with any spoilers.

I also accidentally added a bunch of new OC's and I'm sorry that I did, because now you have a massive chapter and I have a massive cast. There will be three main OC's in this fic, one is Jo, another is Alfredo, the last one is her friend, aka Alfredo's brother. Everyone's opinion of Jo next chapter! (Next chapter might not be up for a while because I've been neglecting my other stories... and this is my longest story word wise. I will be doing an omake for "Why You Shouldn't Be Nice to People" story next, then a chapter "Death and the Clam", then more "The Day That Tsuna Met His Match". But for now I'm this is the only chapter that I'm posting today~! Bye~!)


	7. Chapter 7: Shortly Thereafter

Okay... So you're not getting everyone's reactions, but you're getting the main people's reactions. Sorry that this took so long, I just couldn't think of _anything_ after that massive chapter! So I shorted my work load. I plan to give the others' opinions throughout the next couple of chapters. There will also be a chapter with Jo/Rosario and her friend. I don't own KHR! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Reactions: 7.00:

The day after, or later that day rather, Tsuna assembles the only people who are actually away still. Everyone got back to their respective houses at around 5.00. Tsuna assembled his guardians, sans Hibari, Fon, Dino and Reborn. They were the only people who stayed up, the rest went to sleep. Rosario had given information that she had wanted Tsuna to look at after she came back with the check. Il Bar Vedetto is closed today, understandably. So she won't be coming to give Tsuna her answer for a while, but she had plenty of time still, so Tsuna wasn't worried.

"So," I start to gain everyone's attention. "What do you all think of Rosario as a keeper for Hibari?"

"I hate her!" Gokudera says, upon hearing my question.

"That's not what I'm asking…" Tsuna sighs.

"She's more liable to kill Hibari than she is to take care of him!" Gokudera reasons.

'_It took almost ten-years for Gokudera to learn that he can question my orders and defy me. This is the time that he chooses to do that?_' Tsuna thinks before saying, "Do you really think that Hibari will let that happen?"

"She'll do it in his sleep!" Gokudera declares.

"Hibari wakes up when a petal falls," Tsuna says, remember the first hospital incident back at Namimori all those years ago.

"But he also slept through an explosion," Lambo says, apparently also remembering the same incident.

'_How do you even remember that?_' Tsuna thinks. "Not helping!" Tsuna exclaims.

"YOU SEE!" Gokudera really didn't care at this point that he was agreeing with Lambo, he hated Rosario due to several incidences, most of which took place at Il Bar Vedetto.

"Bakadera only hates her because she yelled him," Lambo says, resorting to his old nick-name for Gokudera.

"Which she did because Gokudera was threatening her friend with a knife," Tsuna tried to reason.

"What's your point Ahoshi!?" Gokdera yells at Lambo. Some things never change.

"The point that _we_ are trying to make is that she's motivated, and not afraid to stand up for those that she cares for," Tsuna says. He's often had to protect Lambo, because while it is true that Gokudera has mellowed out over the years, he's still the same explosive person that I met my freshman year and Namimori-chuu.

"So we need to make her care for Hibari?" Lambo asks.

"Kind of…" Tsuna says, being careful of his wording.

* * *

Yamamoto was the next to speak up.

"I think that they'll have their trouble, but like any married couple, they'll work them out," Yamamoto says with a smile.

"But they aren't going to get married," Tsuna says.

"But they seem like they would fight like a married couple," Yamamoto reasons.

"Okay?" Tsuna says confused as he turns to Ryohei.

* * *

"SHE'S EXTREMELY OKAY!" Ryohei yells to the heavens, causing quite a few flocks of birds to fly towards the sky in shock.

"Was is really necessary to yell that?" Tsuna says, dizzy from the volume of Ryohei's voice.

"She'll be an extremely good baby-sitter for Hibari!" Ryohei says more calmly. Tsuna turns towards Mukuro.

* * *

"Hibari will hate her," Mukuro says plainly.

"Explain," Tsuna asks, confused.

"They're too alike," Mukuro says, raising one hand.

"That's a bad thing?" Tsuna says, raising an eyebrow.

"But at the same time they're too different," Mukuro raises his other hand. He shifts his hands as if he were weighing something.

"Stop speaking in riddles!" Tsuna cries, exasperated. _'Why did Mukuro have to pick __now__ to start speaking in riddles?'_

"It's called a paradox," Mukuro says.

"It doesn't make sense!" Tsuna replies.

"But it does," Mukuro says.

"Moving on!" Tsuna says, turning to Chrome.

* * *

"I think that she'd be a good match for Hibari," Chrome says. Tsuna raises an eyebrow, silently asking Chrome to explain her statement.

"I think that they would both have plenty to talk about together," She says quietly.

"Like what?" Tsuna asks, partially confused, partially intrigued.

"How to kill off enemies, weapons, fighting styles, raising children and animals," Chrome counts the reason off on her fingers.

_'__One of those things is not like the other!' _Tsuna thinks, turning to Lambo.

* * *

"She'll be fine," Lambo says, shrugging.

"That's it?" Tsuna asks, surprised.

"Yes," Lambo says, yawning.

"How are you so sure?" Tsuna asks, dubious of Lambo's certainty.

"She half-threatened Gokudera and told Squalo off, I think that she can handle Hibari…" He says, shrugging again.

"Fair enough," Tsuna says, shrugging. Tsuna turns to Fon.

* * *

"I'm not sure, she hold many secrets with her. Hibari is sure to pick up on that, and you know how he can be," Fon says, concerned for Jo's safety

"He can be very stubborn, but so can Rosario," Tsuna says, trying to put Fon's mind at rest

"Didn't she tell us to call her Jo?" Yamamoto asks.

"That's only in public or when there's a chance that someone is listening in on us," Tsuna explains.

"So it's fine because we're in your office?"

"Basically… Just don't call her that to her face."

Fon coughs to regain their attention, "How can you be sure that nothing bad will happen?"

"Jo can hold her own, besides, Hibari doesn't hit girls." Tsuna says, confidently.

"How did you find this out?" Fon asks, intrigued.

"From a girl that he's fought," Tsuna says, knowing that Fon knew about whom he was talking.

"So, Suzuki-san," Fon says more as a statement than as a question.

"Yes," Tsuna says with a nod.

"We shall see if he will hold to that," Fon says, hiding his hands in his sleeves and closing his eyes. Tsuna turns to Reborn.

* * *

"I think that she could do well, but there's also the chance of this blowing up in our faces," Reborn says.

_'__It'll be my face that this blows up in, if anyone's,' _Tsuna thinks.

"How sure are you that Hibari will listen to her?" Reborn asks.

"He won't have a choice," Tsuna says.

"Why not?" Reborn asks what everyone was thinking about the previous statement.

"Because his next mission is going to be to protect them," Tsuna says, raising an eyebrow.

"Them?" Reborn questions.

"All shall be revealed in due time," Tsuna says, repeating Reborn's line from dinner back to Reborn. Tsuna then turns to Dino.

* * *

"She seems like she might work. But I don't know how Kyoya's going to react to having a babysitter," Dino says, scratching his head.

"He'll have two, maybe three even," Tsuna adds.

"What?" Dino says flatly.

"She requested that I allow her friend and little brother to move in with Kyoya and she, lest someone think that they were doing something…" Tsuna recalls. Dino gives him a confused look in askance. "That's was one of her conditions," Tsuna answers.

"What were the others?" Reborn asks.

"That she still works at il Bar Vedetto, that she would be able to walk to work from the new space, that she would have full access to my office and work number in case of any emergencies and other things like that," Tsuna says.

"Is that such a good idea?" Gokudera asks.

"She won't do anything to me if I don't do anything to her," Tsuna responds.

"How is she sure that you'll keep your word?" Reborn asks, dubiously.

"Because she made me sign a five-page contract," Tsuna says flatly.

"Why?" Fon asks.

"One page for my terms, one-and-a-half pages for her terms, the rest is fine print that we've both reviewed," Tsuna says, bringing out the contract.

"You were planning to tell us about this _when_?" Reborn asks, somewhat angry that Tsuna would agree to anything that involves the family without first discussing it.

"As I said before, 'All shall be revealed in due time,'"Tsuna says.

"You should have consulted us first," Reborn says.

"This is only my copy; we both have one. Jo is discussing her copy with Alfredo's sister, her friend; and I shall be discussing it with you all," Tsuna says, handing the contract to Reborn. Everyone huddles around to see the contract in question.

"So shall we begin discussing?" Reborn says once he's finished reading the contract.

* * *

Conditions by Jo Becke:

1) I still work at Il Bar Vedetto (1).

2) You don't make another reservation for over twenty (20) people at Il Bar Vedetto after 16.00 again (2).

3) You stay away from _my_ family (3)!

4) Jasmine (Alfreda) and Alfredo (Jasper) have to live with Hibari and I, lest anyone thinks that we are doing anything weird! (4)

5) Only visit the bar on my designated work days so I don't have to come in and not be able to pick up Alfredo (5).

* * *

Conditions by Rosario Rubio:

1. You keep an open line of communication between you and myself at all times, even if you are in a meeting with another boss(6).

2. You **_DO NOT_** try to fix my problem; I have people working on that, I don't need any more Mafia involvement(7).

3. No one in my family is signing an omertà, or any other form of contractual agreement with you*(8).

4. This job has to look legitimate in any court of law(9).

5. Discuss this with all of your nakama, for I shall discuss it with mine(10).

* * *

Conditions by Tsunayoshi Sawada:

I. Don't kill Hibari(1)

II. Feed Hibari(2)

_III.__Do not kill Hibari_

IV. Make sure to treat his injuries(3).

_**V.**____**DO NOT KILL HIBARI.**_

* * *

"What is this bs, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asks.

"I couldn't think of anything," Tsuna says.

"Why is "Don't killed Hibari repeated three times?" Yamamoto asks.

"Because I want him alive," Tsuna says.

"Do you know how many loopholes there are to these?" Reborn says.

"It's just a formality, Jo/Rosario requested it," Tsuna says, shrugging his shoulders. "Besides, you haven't even looked at the fine print yet."

"Hmpf," Reborn utters.

Gokudera picks up the contract and flips to the third page. Half of the page is taken up by Rosario's requests, the other half is taken up by a giant block of fine print.

"What the-!?" Gokudera exclaims.

Some of the others look over at the page that Gokudera has opened.

"That's a lot of fine print," Yamamoto says. Ryohei whistles at the length.

"Is everything defined under the fine print?" Fon asks.

"Pretty much," Tsuna says.

"When did she have time to make this?" Reborn asks, taking the contract from Gokudera.

"She says that she did this when she went out for dinner," Tsuna says. "Also known as her only meal of the day."

"I think that you might want to change one of the 'Don't kill Hibari's into 'Take care of yourself as well'," Yamamoto says.

"Probably, but that would require more fine print," Tsuna sighs.

"It would make more sense, though," Yamamoto states.

"Which one should I choose?" Tsuna asks.

"Has she already seen this?" Reborn asks.

"Yes, but we're still trying to iron out the details," Tsuna replies.

"So this is subject to change?" Reborn asks.

"As of now? Yes," Tsuna says.

"So once you both sign it; it's final?" Reborn asks.

"Pretty much."

"Let's work on revising it then," Reborn says, taking a red pen.

"I have different pens and copies for you all," Tsuna says, presenting different copies of the contract with Post-Its on them and a pen attached to a paper clip. Tsuna hands them out to everyone.

"How are we supposed to differenciate these?" Reborn asks, noticing the theme of the pens.

"Ryohei's pen is yellow, while your pen is black," Tsuna starts. "Gokudera's pen is red, while Fon's pen is purple. Mukuro's pen is a darker shade of indigo, whereas Chrome's pen is closer to blue."

"Ah," Fon says, looking at his pen.

Everyone goes to different points in Tsuna's office to write. Gokudera takes the bookshelf behind his boss. Yamamoto is sitting on the floor, placing his copy on the side of Tsuna's desk to write. Lambo just sat down where he was and places his copy on the floor to write. Ryohei just stands in the middle of the room. He tries using his hand, until Tsuna eventually gives him a clip board to write on. Reborn took the coffee table on the side of the office. He's sitting on the floor so that his back is to the ceiling as opposed to the window. Fon is sitting opposite to Reborn. Dino is standing by the wall and has his copy against the wall so he can write on it. Mukuro and Chrome are just using desks that they conjured up using illusions. They are against the windows.

* * *

I wonder who will write what? Review with what you think each (or one) person will revise! Or just what you think in general...Comment with questions you might have! I'm always willing to answer questions! So long as there aren't too many spoilers that is...


	8. Talking, and a New Deal?

I'm back! And I've discovered something in writing this chapter... For this story I am never satisfied with the length of the story until I eventually just say "I _**NEED**_to publish another chapter!" So if I don't update this story for a while, it's because I'm writing several thousand word chapters. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

After about two more hours, everyone has handed in their contracts with the various markings. Some (*cough cough* Gokudera *cough* Reborn *cough cough* have more markings than others (*cough cough* Lambo *cough cough*).

"Let's see…" Tsuna says, picking up a random copy of the contract, he sips his coffee. He also almost spits said coffee out onto both the contract and everyone standing before his desk. "Dino!" Tsuna says, surprised by the fact that the document was more or less scratched completely out in orange.

"I think that you need to state what is in the fine print in the actual contract," Dino says, shrugging.

Tsuna sighs and picks up another contract.

"Take care of yourself. Don't kill Hibari. Let him interact with Alfredo. Do not chase all of the animals out of the house. Pay no mind to the death threats of the small yellow bird," Tsuna reads. He looks to Fon, the originator of these comments. "Do you really think that she'll believe any of these?"

"We shall find out in time, shall we not?" Fon asks.

"That we wi—" Tsuna getrs interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He looks at the number, it's not someone that he knows, but he answers it anyway. As a mafia boss, he often gets important calls from unknown numbers. They're often burner phones, or even pay-as-you-go phones.

"Pronto? Chi parla?" Tsuna says.

"_Ciao, Tsuna,_" The voice on the other end of the phone says.

"Ah, Rosario," Tsuna says happily.

"_Non mi chiama Rosario,_" Rosario says on the other end of the line.

"Well," Tsuna says, somewhat ignoring her. "What did you call for?"

"_We __**need**__ to discuss this contract,_" Rosario says. Tsuna can hear the rustling of papers on the other end of the line.

"That's what we were just doing," Tsuna says, slightly confused.

"_I meant in person, dummkopf,_" Rosario says.

"_Should you really be calling a mafia boss a "dummkopf"?_" Another voice says.

"_He should be smart enough to know what I meant, should he not have?_" Rosario seems to be directing that question more to me than to the other person.

"Put it on speaker," Reborn says.

"Okay," Tsuna responds to Reborn. "I'm putting you on speaker," Tsuna tells Rosario.

"_I make no promises to behave myself," _Rosario says, jokingly.

"I have faith in you," Tsuna says before putting the phone on speaker.

"_Buon Giorno tutti della Vongola! Come state?_" Rosario says.

"She's being rather polite," Dino says.

"_You're also on speaker,_" Rosario says.

"_Ciao_," the other voice says.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Tsuna says again.

"_We need to have an in person meeting about this contract… All of us…" _

"What do you mean all of us?" Gokudera asks.

"_I mean, You, Yamamoto, Dino, Reborn, Tsuna, Lambo, Ryohei, Mukuro, Chrome and whoever else you want to bring into this,_" Rosario pauses for a moment, "_As well as my roommate, Jasmine, and myself._"

Tsuna looks around the room. Everyone just looks at each other. Dino shrugs. Reborn lowers his fedora. Gokudera seems agitated.

"When?" Tsuna asks, going into boss mode.

"_How about at around 11.00?_" the other voice, presumable Jasmine, suggest.

"Do you even know how to get here?" Gokudera asks dubiously.

"_I was going to suggest a neutral place?_" Rosario says, doubt in her voice.

_'__She has no idea where this place is, nor how to get here, does she?'_ was the general thought going around the room.

"Where were you thinking?" Tsuna asks.

"_A park, a tourist-y place, even the place that you plan to have Hibari and my group stay,_" Rosario says, listing off places.

"How about the apartment?" Yamamoto suggests.

"Do you know where that is?" Gokudera asks Rosario.

"_The apartment is rather vague… In other words, no,_" Rosario says.

"How about I just pick you up," Tsuna says, thinking that doing that will make everything much less complicated.

"_Hmmmmm…._" Rosario doesn't seem to want to do that.

"Fon and I can pick them up," Dino suggests. He wanted to talk to Rosario in (semi)private anyway.

"_Where would we all be meeting though?" _Jasmine says.

"We'll meet at the apartment," Tsuna says, "That way you two can get to know the apartment better, and we're both in unfamiliar territory."

"_Wouldn't you know the apartment better than we do?_" Rosario points out.

"Actually, it's a house that's owned by the Vongola, we've never really been there before," Tsuna says.

"_So neither of us know if a random serial killer has taken up residence in this house?_" Rosario asks.

"We've been having it cleaned!" Tsuna says. _'What goes on in that girls head!?' _

"_Well… If you're sure that no one's going to jump out and kill us all there, I suppose that we could meet there…_"

"I'll head out now with Fon to pick you up," Dino says. He and Fon proceed to walk out of the room.

"I'll text Romario a map," Tsuna shouts after them. Over the years, he and Romario decided that it would be best if they exchanged numbers. Dino still can't quite understand why, but he just accepts it.

* * *

In the car:

"Nice to meet you in private, Bucking Bronco," Jo says.

"…" Dino makes no comment to Jo calling him by his nickname.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet Alfredo's older sister," Fon says, looking over at Jo.

"I'm Alfreda, but I go by Alfie," the other female in the car says.

"She currently goes by Jasmine," Jo supplies.

"Jasmine?" Dino asks, wondering what Jasmine's last name was supposed to be.

"Jasmine Idke" Jasmine says.

"I see…" Fon says to the unusual name.

"It looks like we're here," Dino says, noticing the car coming to a stop.

"It's surprisingly close to where we currently live," Jo says, looking at Jasmine.

"That's probably on purpose," Dino says with a smile. Tsuna was very kind to people, especially those that are willing to help his family.

"He seems like the nice type," Jo says dryly, letting Jasmine go first.

"Just don't hurt my lil'bro," Dino says after Fon followed Jasmine out. "Or Kyoya," Dino pats Rosario on the shoulder.

"I won't do anything to either of them so long as they don't do anything to my family as well," Jo says. She exits the car.

"I can say that Tsuna won't do anything," Dino says, following her out of the car, "Hibari, I can't guarantee."

"That's what I'm worried about," Jo says.

"I'm glad that you could all make it," Tsuna says at the door of the house.

It was a two story house with an outdoor stair case and a balcony. The house was white and had rusty-red coloured doorframes and windows. It was surrounded by stone pathway. The stairs were made of stone and some rock the same rusty-red colour as the doorframe and windows were. It had a dark wood door under the stair case.

"Woah," Jo says, looking at the house.

"Wow," Jasmine says in agreeance.

"What, do you two live in a broom closet?" Gokudear asks sarcastically.

"My room is technically in the broom closet," Jo says, "I just spend most of my nights on the couch."

"You'll all get your own rooms here," Tsuna says, trying to imagine what Jo's life must be like.

"That will be good for Alfredo," Jo says to Jasmine.

"True, especially because he's now a teenager," Jasmine responds.

"We can discuss on the balcony," Tsuna says, ushering everyone up the stairs.

"This is a very appealing house," Jo says, sitting opposite Tsuna at the metal table in the balcony. "However, about the contract."

"I was hoping to discuss that as well," Reborn says.

"Perhaps we should all clarify some things here and now, right a new contract from scratch," Jasmine suggests.

"Did you dye your hair?" Lambo suddenly says.

"I did that between last night and now," Jo says, "I'm surprised that no one said anything before."

"Back to the contract," Reborn says.

"Yes, yes," Jo says, "I do believe that we will need some paper, and a pen, will we not?"

"I suppose so," Dino says.

"I have paper," Jasmine says, taking a legal pad.

"Why do you have a legal pad?" Reborn asks.

"Because I needed paper to write on and this was a good size for all of my chapters," Jasmine says, looking through her bag for pens. "I only have pencils. Sorry."

"That should be fine, shouldn't it?" Reborn asks.

"But pencil rubs off and smears so easily, it would also be very easy to change afterwards," Jo says.

"I have a pen," Fon says, removing a pen from his sleeve.

"Isn't that the pen that I gave you?" Tsuna asks.

"Do you care if the pen is purple?" Fon says.

"So yes," Tsuna sighs.

"I don't care," Jo says, "But what about Tsuna?"

"I don't mind," Tsuna says.

"Why do you have a purple pen?" Jasmine asks.

"Because I need multiple pens for multiple members," Tsuna says.

"Does it have anything to do with the colour coordinating that you had me do for dinner last night?" Jo asks.

"Yes," Tsuna says curtly.

"I'll be the scribe," Jasmine says.

"Why should we let you be the scribe?" Reborn says.

"She has the best handwriting out of everyone. She also has the smallest so we can fit everything on one sheet of paper. She is the most neutral person here. She doesn't care either way, so long as her brother is safe, and I doubt that this Hibari person will hurt a child." Jo says, listing off the reasons.

"We can let her be the scribe," Tsuna says.

"So what should the first condition be?" Jo says.

"Ladies first," Tsuna says, extending his hand to Jo.

"No fighting in the house," Jo says curtly.

"Just in the house?" Dino asks.

"While the house is Vongola property, seeing as how I am expected to take care of Hibari, I feel that I should get reign over what happens inside the house, leaving the outside of the house to the Vongola," Jo states.

"So you're willing to take over the maintenance of the house?" Reborn says.

"Everyone in the house shall maintain his or her own mess," Jo states.

"Fine then," Reborn says.

Jasmine looks over to Tsuna, waiting for his approval.

"If you can enforce it, then I'm fine with it," Tsuna says, shrugging.

"Alrighty then," Jasmine says, writing down the first condition.

"You're next Decimo," Jo says.

"So we're alternating?" Tsuna asks, just to make sure.

"Between you and your family, and us, yes," Jo says.

"Don't kill, maim or otherwise harm Hibari," Reborn says.

"Only if he doesn't do the same to my family," Jo says.

"So what should I write?" Jasmine asks.

"How does 'Neither party shall injury maim nor kill the other unless otherwise provoked into doing so by outside forces' sound?" Tsuna suggests.

"…" Jo stares at Tsuna, "We'll add a note to it," Rosario says, nodding. Jasmine writes down what Tsuna says.

"No one is allowed to have sex in this house," Jasmine says.

"Is that for your brother?" Jo asks.

"Yes," Jasmine responds.

"Then shouldn't you tell him that?" Gokudera asks annoyed.

"It's fine by me either way," Tsuna says. Jasmine writes it down.

"Pay no heed to the little yellow bird," Fon says.

"What?" Jo asks.

"Hibari has two pets," Dino supplies, "One is a little yellow bird that can talk, the other is a hedgehog."

"Okay…" Jo says. "No rule about the hedgehog?"

"That's next," Dino says with a smile.

"Pay no heed to the little yellow bird?" Jasmine asks.

"Pay no heed to the threats of the little yellow bird," Tsuna clarifies.

"Why would a tiny bird threaten us?" Jo asks, suspiciously.

"Because it learned how to speak from its master," Mukuro says.

"Okay then," Jo says, nodding.

"Pay no heed to the threats of the little yellow bird," Jasmine says as she writes.

"No taking in random wild animals," Jo says.

"I don't think I can control that," Tsuna says.

"I'll bring that up with Hibari then," Jo says, thinking.

"Any damages done by Hibari are to be paid by the Vongola," Jo says.

"You said that you would take over the maintenance of the house," Reborn says.

"Indeed," Jo says, "But I can't exactly rewire the house or fix the plumbing by myself, now can I?"

"Deal," Tsuna says. "We'll also give you a food allowance."

"So the Vongola shall take financially take care of whatever damages Hibari causes," Jasmine says as she writes.

"What about the food allowance?" Tsuna says.

"That goes in a different section," Jo says "But keep it in mind."

"Be careful around the hedgehog, he reacts poorly to accidently stabbing people," Dino says.

"So don't touch the quills on the hedgehog?" Jo and Jasmine ask.

"Might as well state it now," Dino says.

"Okay then," Jasmine says, writing it down wearily.

"I am allowed to take care of Hibari if Rosario isn't home and I am," Jasmine says.

"What?" Jo and Tsuna say shocked.

"I, Jasmine Idke, also known as Alfreda "Alfie" Just, am allowed to take care of Hibari Kyoya if Jo Becke, also known as Rosario "Rosy" Rubio, is not present in the house or is otherwise incapacitated," Jasmine says.

"Like how?" Jo says.

"Like that time that you got pneumonia during junior year. Or that time that you got swine flu freshman year. Or that time when you broke your let when you were trying to fix our ceiling last year," Jasmine says, listing off different events.

"I'm not incapacitated," Jo says.

"Then neither am I when I have a cold," Jasmine says.

"Yes, but you call almost everything a cold," Jo says.

"How about," Tsuna says, interrupting the two, "'In the event of an accident the other non-effected party is to take care of the effected party?'"

"Accident?" Jo asks.

"You have something better?" Gokudera says.

"In the event of illness, injury, or any other event that could potentially cause incapacitation the healthy party is to take care of the ill party," Jo says.

"Sure," Tsuna says, wanting to move this along.

"In the event of…" Jasmine says, trailing off.

"Illness, injury or any other any -"

"Other event that could potentially cause incapacitation the healthy party is to take care of the…"

"Ill party." Jo and Jasmine almost flawlessly pick up after each other.

"Okay…" Tsuna says.

"Everyone in the house is to take proper care of themselves, this includes eating three proper meals a day, getting at least six hours of sleep and any other protocol that is appropriate given the situation," Yamamoto states.

"Okay?" Jo says.

"Got it," Jasmine says.

"No alcohol or drugs, unless prescribed by a doctor and only for the allotted time that the doctor prescribed the medicine, is allowed in the house," Jo says.

"Okay," Tsuna says. "Hibair doesn't drink anyway.

"That includes tabacco," Jo says, looking at Gokudera.

"What do you have against me woman?" Gokudera says.

"Nothing in particular," Jo says leaning back. "We just have the same type of mind, so we're constantly in a state of conflicted interests."

"In the event of a conflict between Hibari and any member of the household, the Vongola will send the first available member as a meditator for the conflict, which shall be discussed outside of the house, that area will then become neutral territory," Gokudera says sighing.

"First available member?" Jo asks, looking at Gokudera.

"Of my guardians," Tsuna says.

"Very well then," Jo says, satisfied with the answer.

"Got it," Jasmine says writing. "In the event of a conflict between Hibari and any other member of the household, the Vongola will send the first available member of Tsuna's personal guard as a mediator for the conflict, which shall be discussed outside of the house, the area in which the matter is being discussed will then become neutral territory."

"Weapons are only to be used in the house in the event of an intruder or any other unwanted invasion," Jo says.

"Sounds fair," Tsuna says.

"Got it," Jasmine says.

"Any important event that is to be held in this house will have the assistance of the Vongola," Chrome chimes in.

"Please do explain that statement," Jo says, surprised by what Chrome said.

"Any event, such as a birthday, holiday, or any other special occasion shall be prepared with the assistance of the Vongola," Chrome says.

"What kind of 'assistance'?" Jo says, putting air quotes around assistance.

"Decorations and the like," Chrome says.

"That's really not necessary," Jo says, waving her hands.

"It wouldn't be hard to do," Chrome says, waving her hand. Decorations appear around them and what everyone can see of inside.

"Woah, woah woah," Jo says, crossing her arms to make an 'X'.

"We just want to help you two—"

"Three," Jasmine corrects Tsuna.

"We just want to help you three in any ways possible," Tsuna says. "You're taking care of one of our own, so we want to help take care of you three in return."

"That's really not necessary," Jo says, trying to wave some of the streamers away. "You're essentially paying for us to live here, and we truly appreciate you allowing us to live in such a place. However, we don't know when we'll have to leave, so we don't want to cause you any more trouble than this."

"You won't have to leave," Reborn says.

"Why not?" Jo says, looking at Jasmine.

"By signing this contract," Reborn says, "which you will sign, you will get the protection of the Vongola in exchange for your services."

"Why would we need the protection of the Vongola?" Jo says.

"You really don't think that our enemies won't be going after Hibari!?" Gokudera exclaims.

"We know that your enemies are going to go after Hibari," Jo says, "And we're prepared to fight to protect our family."

"You can't fight off people with assault rifles by yourself!"

"The protection is just a formality so that you don't have to become a part of the Famiglia," Tsuna says.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Jo says.

"You're fine if it's a formality?" Fon asks.

"Yup," Jo says, nodding.

"It's also to ensure that Hibari won't try to kill any of you," Tsuna mutters.

"Is Hibari really that bad?" Jo says, hearing what Tsuna said.

"Well, He doesn't _hit _girls, but he'll swing, hard."

"I can deal with that," Jo says.

"So long as he doesn't go after my little brother," Jasmine says, somewhat menacing aura emanating from her. Everyone just looks at Jasmine, shocked that this petite little girl (woman), who looks so sweet kind and helpful, could produce a killer aura. They seem to forget that Chrome can also do that.

"Only thing that will get her angry," Jo supplies.

"The _only_ thing?" Gokudera asks dubiously.

"Not the only thing, but it's the main thing," Jo responds.

"He won't hurt a child," Fon says.

"Where is this confidence that you have in him from?" Jo asks, wondering why Fon is even in this discussion.

"I'm related to him," Fon simply states.

"He's like his long lost uncle," Tsuna supplies, not actually knowing what the official relationship between Fon and Hibari is.

"Okay then," Jo says, "So do they look alike at all?"

"Haven't you served Hibari before?" Gokudera and Yamamoto ask.

"I served him once," Jo says, "In the darkest corner, at night, with no candle."

"So you never saw his face?" Dino asks.

"Nope, I just serve, I don't seat, and I don't believe that he ever came back," Jo says, trying to recall.

"But he's had food there countless times," Tsuna says, remembering all the times that Hibari went to Il Bar Vedetto without them.

"Then he didn't request me," Jo says, "Or I wasn't needed."

"Why do you serve us then?" Tsuna asks.

"Because everyone else is too afraid to provoke the big bad Mafia bosses," Jo says, putting an extra mocking tone on the last four words. "Well, almost everyone," Her voice trails off as she speaks. "PAULO!"

"What?" Mukuro says, surprised by the sudden yelling.

"Paulo would sometimes take her clients, giving her whatever tips that he received," Jasmine supplies.

"I swear to God that boy," Jo says, muttering the rest under her breath.

"He just wants to help you," Yamamoto says.

"I know," Jo sighs. "I just don't want to drag him down with me."

"I doubt that he thinks that you're dragging him down," Tsuna says, smiling.

"People don't always realize how others affect them until it's too late," Jo says, sighing and placing her head in her arms.

"You must be tired,' Tsuna says.

"I doubt that any of you have gotten any sleep either," Jo says, picking up her head and leaning back on the chair.

"But I don't wake up at 3.00 every day," Tsuna says.

"I've actually been up for several days," Jo says, "I'm suffering from a bout of insomnia."

"That can't be good for you," Yamamoto says.

"What _does_ Hibari look like?" Jasmine says, getting everyone back to the original question that started this discussion.

"He looks like Fon, but with spikier hair and less smiles," Dino says.

"Okay then…" Jo and Jasmine say.

"So, are we going to let the Vongola help us throw parties," Jasmine asks Jo.

"What parties do we throw?" Jo asks Jasmine.

"Small little shindigs," Jasmine responds.

"Yup," Jo says. "And where do we throw them, more often than not?"

"Il Bar Vedetto," Jasmine says.

"Yup," Jo responds. sy

"They really are your family, aren't they," Tsuna says.

"They really are great people, and I don't want to burden them in any way."

"We want to help you as well, as part of your family," Tsuna says.

"You make it seem like I'm marrying Hibari," Jo says.

"You're certainly free to do so," Reborn says.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Jo says.

"Back to the discussion at hand," Jasmine says.

"We shall let you help with any parties to which you are invited," Jo says.

"Deal," Tsuna says.

"Hibari is not to come into any of our rooms, unless he is invited by either Jasmine, Alfredo or myself," Jo says.

"Isn't it my turn?" Jasmine asks.

"My mistake," Jo says. "What is your condition, Jasmine?"

"Hibari is not allowed into any of our rooms, unless he is specifically told to go into one of them," Jasmine states.

"That's almost exactly the same," Gokudera states.

"You would fail at a dating sims game," Jo says.

"What was that?" Gokudera says, sick and tired of Jo constantly shooting him down.

"They're completely different," Jo says, putting her head back onto her arms. "My statement means that Hibari can't enter any of our rooms unless he's invited in; whereas, her statement means that he may enter if we tell him to enter, which are two completely different things for two completely different situations. The latter giving him more freedom to enter our rooms."

"What the hell does that have to do with dating sims!?" Gokudera asks.

"It's a common tactic in dating sims to give statements that are almost exactly the same but give completely different meanings," Jo supplies.

"Also a common tactic used by history teachers in America," Jasmine says.

"I think that was just our school though," Jo says.

"Entirely possible," Jasmine concurs.

Tsuna clears his throat to bring everyone's attention back to the task at hand.

"Perhaps we should move on to the next section," Tsuna suggests.

"Budget and Business," Jo says to Jasmine. Jasmine writes down what Jo says.

"What was the previous header then?" Yamamoto asks.

"General and Miscellaneous," Jo responds to Yamamoto before turning to Tsuna. "You'll be going first, tis only fair since I went first for the previous category."

"And it is his turn," Jasmine chimes in.

"We will give you a food allowance each week for Hibari," Tsuna says. "An additional food expense will be added if you are planning any parties that we are helping with."

"Okay," Jo says. Jasmine writes it down.

"Jasmine and I still keep our jobs at our current locations," Jo says.

"Sounds fair," Tsuna says.

"We're going to have to fill out a change of address form," Jasmine says.

"True," Jo says, "Although I have to tell them more than physically fill out a form."

"And invite them over," Jasmine says.

"True," Jo says.

"So our first event shall be a house warming party," Tsuna says.

"We can discuss that later," Jo says, looking at Tsuna.

"I don't think that there is much more that we want to put on this," Gokudera says.

"No one in our family is to be coerced into signing any other contract with the Vongola or any of your allies," Jo and Jasmine say in unison.

"So we can't recruit Alfredo," Dino and Tsuna says.

"Nor can you use Alfredo to get one of us into your families," Jo says.

"This applies to all allied families?" Tsuna asks.

"Past, present and future," Jo says.

"I'll see what I can do about that," Tsuna says.

Jo gives Tsuna a half-hearted glare before sighing.

"I suppose that's all you can do at this time, isn't it?" Jasmine asks, already knowing the answer.

"Anything else that you want to put on?" Tsuna says.

"Nope," Jo says.

"Not that I can think of," Jasmine says.

"So all we have to do is sign now?" Tsuna says hopeful.

"We do need to make that note for one of the terms," Jo says.

"On which one?" Tsuna asks.

"The one that states, 'Neither party shall injury maim nor kill the other unless otherwise provoked into doing so by outside forces,'" Jasmine states.

"What should the note say?" Tsuna asks.

"Outside forces include, but are not limited to, kidnapping, assault, the rape of or murder of any of the members of this household, caused by any other person or person in- or out-side of this household," Jo says.

"What goes on in your mind?" Gokudera asks.

"Eighty-seven different worst case scenarios," Jo says.

"That note contained some of the tamer ones," Jasmine says.

"That scares me," Tsuna says.

"Just don't have a panic attack around Hibari," Dino says.

"Add to that note that if the person gives you permission to attack then it is fine," Jo says.

"Okay," Jasmine says, writing something down.

"I think that we can wrap this up, no?" Mukuro states.

"You have no terms or anything?" Jo asks Mukuro.

"He and Hibari don't exactly get along," Tsuna says.

"If you say so," Jo says, shrugging.

Jasmine hands Tsuna the contract, which he signs. Tsuna then hand the contract to Jo, she looks it over once more before signing it as well. Jo hands the contract to Jasmine, who also signs it. Jasmine then hands the contract to Reborn, who looks confused.

"Since everyone gave something to this contract, wouldn't it make sense that we all sign it," Jasmine says.

Reborn just shrugs. He looks over the contract making sure that everything was written as it was said, and signs his name on the bottom. Reborn then hands the contract to Fon, who does the same thing before signing. Fon then hands the contract to Gokudera, who signs the contract immediately. Gokudera hands the contract to Ryohei, who glances over it before signing it as well. Ryohei passes it to Yamamoto, who signs it almost as fast as Gokudera did. Yamamoto then handed the contract to Mukuro, who signed after about ten minutes of looking it over. Mukuro handed the contract to Chrome, who signed the contract after glancing it then handed the contract to Dino, who looked it over for a significantly longer time than Mukuro before signing it.

"What about Hibari?" Jo asks.

"You want him to sign it as well?" Tsuna says.

"He may as well know what he's getting himself into," Jo says.

"I don't see why he isn't here right now," Jasmine adds in.

"He's currently in the hospital," Reborn says.

"With what?" Jo asks.

"He got severely injured over the course of the past two weeks," Tsuna says.

"He was half-dead when I found him by chance," Yamamoto says.

"I can see why he needs a babysitter now," Jo says.

"He sounds like us," Jasmine says.

"When we first started out," Jo finishes.

"So you'll do it?" Tsuna says.

"Everything is signed, all we have to do is move and tell Hibari," Tsuna Jo says.

"I don't see why we wouldn't at this point," Jasmine says.

"We can help you with that now," Tsuna says.

"Give us a chance to tell our work places that we're moving.

"It should take about a month for all of the paperwork to go through," Jasmine says.

"I just have to tell them," Jo says.

"We also have to tell our current land lord," Jasmine says.

"He's been wanting us out for a while," Jo replies.

"True," Jasmine says.

"Why?" Dino asks worriedly.

"Because he's trying to rip off college students, and we're taking his best apartment for that away from him," Jo responds.

"Oh," Dino says.

"He might even rejoice when we tell him," Jo says.

"Why don't we call him now," Jasmine says.

"I told him that we'd be out at a meeting for a while," Jo says.

"We can tell him on our way to lunch," Tsuna says.

"Woah, woah, woah," Jo says, waving her hands. "What is the "we" and this "lunch"?" Jo asks making air quotes around the words we and lunch.

"We'll take you out to lunch as a sort of pre-celebration," Tsuna says.

"We still have to pick up Alfredo," Jo says, looking at her watch.

"You're left handed?" Yamamoto asks, noticing that Jo's watch is on her right hand.

"I'm ambidextrous," Jo responds.

"Will she be able to actually take care of Hibari?" Fon asks.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jo says.

"You're incredibly short," Gokudera says.

"I'm surprised that you all are just noticing that," Jo says, standing up.

"How tall are you?" Yamamoto says, walking over to Jo. She was barely at his chest.

"I'm 152 cm*," Jo says.

"Hibari's got twenty centimeters on you at least," Gokudera laughs.

"Says the man that I scared into a table last night," Jo says, glaring at Gokudera.

"Oi," Gokudera says, pulling up his sleeves ready to hit Jo.

"We need Jo alive, Hayato," Tsuna says, pulling Gokduera back.

"Tch." Gokudera calms down somewhat from the words of his boss.

"So I guess we'll be off," Jo says, taking the contract from Dino.

"Where do you think you're going with that?" Reborn asks Jo.

"To get a copy of it made?" Jo seemed confused as to why Reborn was agitated.

"We can do that at home," Tsuna says.

"Home?" Jo asks.

"The Vongola Manor," Tsuna says.

"Ah," Jo says, looking at her watch again.

"We can all go there, you can even bring Alfredo," Tsuna says. "You can tell him about moving and we can all get to know each other." Seeing that Jo was still not convinced, Tsuna adds, "And we can copy the contract, I'll even let you watch."

"Okay," Jo says, nodding.

"We need to get Alfredo from home," Jasmine says, checking her phone.

"How'd he get in?" Jo asks.

"He got the landlord to open up the door," Jasmine responds.

"Didn't he say that he'd be out until 14.00?" Jo says.

"Apparently they finished up early," Jasmine says.

"Who was he with again?" Jo asks.

"You know who," Jasmine says.

"Ah," Jo says. _'Yeah, "finished early" my arse.' _Jo thinks.

"Perhaps we could bring his friend with us," Reborn says.

"I doubt that his parents would let him out of the house until tomorrow," Jo sighs.

"Is there a problem?" Tsuna says.

"Nothing that we can't handle ourselves," Jo says, giving a sad smile.

"Just do go around killing random people," Gokudera says.

"It was one abusive drunk off her rocket parent," Jo says. "With a gun!"

"Well, we'll come with you to pick up Alfredo," Dino says.

"We could just walk there, it's pretty close by," Jo says.

"It's not that close," Mukuro says.

"It's closer than the apartment is to Il Bar Vedetto," Jo says.

"I KNEW YOU LOOKED EXTREMELY FAMILIAR!" Ryohei screams.

"Inside voice, please," Jasmine says.

"Or duct tape, duct tape is always an option," Jo says.

"What?" Tsuna says, not expecting Ryohei to say anything, in fact, everyone almost forgot that he was there.

"I would see you doing some extreme powerwalking in the morning," Ryohei says, lowering the volume of his voice.

"So you're the crazy screaming man who's always running when I'm heading out," Jo says.

_'__What a way to know someone,_' Tsuna thinks.

"You head out extremely early," Ryohei says.

"I wake up at 3.00, what time were you expecting me to head out?" Jo says.

"Do they do breakfast?" Tsuna asks.

"For select people, but we need to make sure that everything's spotless before we open," Jo says.

"So we'll pick up Alfredo," Dino says, walking down the stairs.

"We can all go," Tsuna says.

"So we're walking?" Gokudera asks.

"Yup," Tsuna and Jo respond in unison. Everyone heads down the stairs and starts walking.

* * *

So for my notes:

* 152 centimeters is between 4'11" and 5'00" for my America readers. I imagine that Yamamoto is about 180 (about 5'9"-ish)+ cm in the future. I don't have an exact height, so it's just a guestimate based on re-reading the future arc trying to figure out Hibari's height and failing. I would say that Hibari is in the range of 170-179 cm (5'7" -5'10.5"). But I honestly don't know...

Yes, Jo dyed her hair. She does that on a mostly regular basis, but she had to miss the last couple of times due to sleeping in and life interfering.

Feel free to review!

Translations:

"Pronto": (according to my Italian class) a greeting on the telephone, approximately meaning "Ready". In other words, it's to tell the person that you're not busy at the moment.

"Chi parla?": "Who is speaking?" in a respectful way. I can imaging Tsuna saying that in case it was another boss on the line. Or someone from the Ninth Generation.

"Non mi chiama Rosario": "You (respectful) do not call me Rosario." She wants to be call Jo Becke, and it's going to somewhat be a running gag that Tsuna keeps calling her Rosario despite her not liking it.

"dummkopf": fool in German.

"Buon Giorno, tutti della Vongola": "Good Morning/Hello (respectful), all of the Vongola"


End file.
